


【锤基】Sink（深藏于海面之下）

by LinYuan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mermaid Loki, pirate Thor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinYuan/pseuds/LinYuan
Summary: 简介：穷凶极恶的海盗Thor 要获得梦寐以求的宝藏，就需要通过海怪遍布的死亡之海，而人鱼 Loki则是死亡之海的一位守护者。从相杀到相爱，缠绵于黑暗中的灵魂，最终只拥有彼此，直到永生……特别说明：本文是与@黑桃 太太的联合创作，她负责画作部分，大王负责文章部分。





	1. Frist Sink

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：斯德哥尔摩，有少部分打斗&流血描写，非重要人物（普通水手）死亡描写。

Death is not the end.  
死亡并非一切的终点。

You are created by God, but may not endowed by him.  
你是神的造物，但神未必爱你。

Where are the treasures of Old Gods?  
寻找古神的宝藏啊！

All the things orginated from the Ocean.  
万物皆起源海洋。

Masts were broken by Great waves , and death was hidden in thunderstorm.  
波涛拍断桅杆，雷雨藏匿死亡。

Go down. Go down.  
下沉，下沉。

Warriors will be eulogized forever and new treasure will be found.  
勇敢的人们被无尽地传唱，而新的宝藏很快将被奉上。

 

低沉悦耳的吟唱声自四周涌来，并没有人知道歌词真正的含义。船上年轻的水手们十分紧张，即便是穷凶极恶的海盗，这样危险的海域仍旧会让他们心脏狂跳。

现在，他们正在寻找的是大名鼎鼎的格里诺特宝藏。

细心的大副留心到浓雾弥漫的海面上一朵半腐败的腥红花朵顺着洋流飘荡，自沿逆流而上的木船边缘缓缓滑过。

“小心！”他立刻举起手臂。

但不需要更多提醒，小船上的水手们已经肌肉绷紧。船桨在污黑的海水中拨搅出一个个细小的漩涡，与水流冲击在礁石上形成的如出一辙。不过，盘旋在礁石边的漩涡明显要更大些，很快将半腐败的花吸引过去，吞噬入愈加黑暗的海底深渊。

被夹坐在最中央水手手中的油灯，是这片被诅咒之雾缭绕的海域上最后的光明。

只可惜被这片光明吸引过来的，却不见得是什么良善生物。

水面下有什么东西！

Thor将手掌缓缓下压，淬满毒汁的剑矛高高举起，又在油灯火光的烤灼中闪出某种危险的光辉。

海面下忽然有水纹划过，在距离木船数米的地方，一张格外好看的脸孔浮出水面。它是活着的，完全是人类的相貌，湿漉漉的黑色长发盖住胸口，而在这片黑暗的海域中，它的皮肤显得愈加的透白，几乎可以瞧见白皙的颈项与肩头下几淡青色的血管。这无疑更加彰显出这个生物的脆弱，以至于水手们并没有因为它的突然出现而感到紧张。

更加巨大、致命的怪兽他们都消灭过，身后无坚不摧的海盗船更是坚实的后盾，现在，距离传说中的岛屿不过一百米的距离，即便巴沙洛缪号*无法靠近，只要在这期间别出什么风浪，船舷边的“生物”并不是什么问题。

“Mermaid. ”大副低声呢喃。

人鱼似是听懂了，金绿的鱼尾在水底摆动一下，在黑沉沉地海面上探出一截尖翘翘的尾鳍。

大副一把摁住Thor手中的剑矛，也许是面前的生物实在太过美丽，美到足够让人微微迷失神智。大副的喉结翻滚着：“Don't, Captain. 我听说得到人鱼的指引，我们可以更快地得到宝藏。”

人鱼翠绿色的眼睛眨了眨，歪歪头，唇角勾卷起好看的笑容来，就像在肯定大副的话。

只可惜年轻的船长不这样认为，他有的可并不仅仅是一身漂亮肌肉，年纪轻轻能成为称霸一片海域的海盗船长，除却凶残与强悍，依凭更多的是果断的处事与冷静的头脑。死亡之海格里诺特的宝藏，Thor比谁都知道那其中暗藏的危险。

木船上的年轻海盗们交头接耳地小声交谈着，就像是一个个彼此友好血肉饱满的年轻食物。人鱼盯着他们，修长的尾巴在漆黑暗沉的海水中拍动了下，白皙手臂拨开水面逐渐向船沿靠近。它开始吟唱，形状优美的嘴唇轻缓开合，磁性的声音就像是提琴与管弦乐优雅的混响。

它使用的正是人类语言，歌唱着海洋、勇者与宝藏。

这让海盗们更加放松警惕。

并没有人注意到深沉的海面之下，喷吐着黏液的海怪们正在绿眸人鱼的召唤下悄然接近这船鲜活的血肉。章鱼形怪物的触须最先黏上船底，在人鱼吟唱时伸出黏腻的触须，沿着木船的龙骨小心翼翼地攀行。

水藻般黑发的绿眼睛人鱼越靠越近，它甚至大胆地将有着金绿肘鳍的白皙双臂搭上船帮。

直觉告诉它，船上举着剑矛的男人才是最危险的：灿金的短发，湛蓝如海般深邃的眼睛，偾张健硕的胸膛，仿佛生来就带着海洋特有的强大与诱惑。所以为率先分散他的注意力，它甚至有些急切地探出身体，绚丽的侧鳍与扇形的双耳微微舒张，翠绿的瞳孔收缩成宛若猫眼般的细缝。

而在船的另一侧，海怪细窄的触须已经在一名水手的脚踝下卷成一个不详的圈……

“唰啦——！”

“啊！！”

惨叫声瞬间割裂夜空，破坏了带着蛊惑的优雅吟唱。

年轻的海盗船长双目顿眯，却连头也没回，手中剑矛便插向船舷边仍在用歌声迷惑水手们的黑发人鱼！

“嘶——！”

人鱼显然没料到歌声勾画出的幻境会这样轻易地被戳破，闪避不及，肩头被带着毒液的剑矛撕裂出深长的血口。它哀鸣出声，原本俊美的脸孔上浮现出脆弱又凄厉的神色，猛一记甩尾扎入海中，强悍的尾部试图掀翻漂浮在海面上的小木船。

战斗转瞬拉开序幕。

辅行于周遭的木船听到动静立刻豁开油桶，泛着不祥光泽的油脂被浇淋在海面上。炸药桶被点燃推入海中，特制的炸药桶在被海水浸润之前轰隆爆炸。伴随着一段扭曲的触须被炸飞至甲板，原本沉静的死亡之海变得混乱且浑浊……

人鱼隐匿，更多可怖的海怪浮出水面。

最先露出利齿的是一个巨大的乌贼，它的头上长满了眼球，而那些眼球均泛着半腐烂的诡异尸绿。它凶桀带着倒刺的触手舞动着，在海盗们倒抽一口凉气的瞬间猛地摆动触须向小船砸来！

剑矛被海盗们纷纷抄起，他们极富经验地屈膝弓腰，保持船体平衡之余准备进攻。

但死亡之海的怪物们显然不是他们曾经对付过普通的海洋生物，不等Thor对船员们发号施令，攀附在水底的海怪就用有力的须爪掐碎了木船的龙骨！

“啊！”Thor骤然掉落水中。

落水一瞬，年轻的海盗船长就被长着倒刺的水藻卷住脚踝，阴森的海域连海水都是不祥的浑浊。他稳住心神，以剑矛割断海藻。而伴随着身遭弥漫的血雾，Thor眼睁睁地目睹了一名水手被海怪抓住脖颈与大腿生生撕成两半，不知名的海怪们早已将船围拢。金发船长甚至来不及施救，海怪们就用尖锐的利齿剖开水手们的胸膛！

血液让腥绿发黑的海水变得愈发腥浑，Thor心脏砰砰狂跳，不敢再和这些未知的古老生物周旋，只得憋足一口气拼命向岸上游去。

毕竟他们是与海洋搏命的海盗，并不是携手与共的共济会会员，盲目施救只会造成更多不必要的牺牲。

鲜血让肮脏的海水腥臭异常，火焰于水面炸开，那是浓厚的油脂燃烧起了作用。Thor看到有全身着火的海怪哀嚎着沉了下去，这让他稍微好受了点，越快摆动起双腿。

就快到了！格里诺特岛！

变故却在须臾发生。

就在Thor已经乘乱窜游至战圈边缘，几乎已经可以看见足底不远处的泥沙时，水中猛地一股大力陡然向他撞击而来。海底波涛让人类的双眼有一瞬晕迷，待他看清缠住自己的生物时，Thor才惊觉居然是之前被他扎伤的绿眼睛人鱼。

Loki的目的很简单，绝对不能让任何活人靠近小岛！

长而绚丽的鱼尾在海水中翻出漩涡，苍白的容颜即便在渴望鲜血时也狰狞的美丽。但这并不能削弱它的危险性，人鱼凶狠地钳住Thor肩头，试图利用下潜速度将年轻的海盗击晕在涡流中，利齿龇出，近乎下一秒就要咬穿Thor侧颈的动脉！

电光石火之间，Thor手中的剑矛扎向人鱼侧腹。

侧腹肌理的骤然割裂让Loki吃痛地收回手，锐利指尖在海盗肩上划下数道深长血口。

该死！

Thor嘶着气在心里咒骂道，但他顾不上这个。他在那条人鱼吃痛时双脚猛蹬，正中对方腰腹，同时乘机借助反作用力死命往岸边游去。

瘦削的人鱼被他踹得撞在一处珊瑚上。

扭头之际Thor注意到那双翠绿色的眼睛里居然因疼痛侵染上些许委屈。

海盗他知道人鱼属于智慧物种，但不得不说那样的眼神让他有一瞬间的心悸——就仿佛他才是那个施暴者一样。Thor不禁警觉，看起来即使不歌唱，这个潜藏在黑暗中的美丽怪物也有蛊惑人心的魔力。

他不觉有些后怕，肺部更因缺氧而锐痛，这让Thor卯足力气拼命向水面游。

人鱼却直追而上，他甚至再度听到了鱼尾摆动发出的水流声。

Thor觉得自己从未游得这样快过，可就在指尖几乎要够到海面的一刹那，它扯住了他的脚踝！人类口中滚出些气泡，Thor眼睁睁地看着海面离自己远去，人鱼五官俊美又有些脆弱的脸孔出现在身下。

他们就在死亡之海中纠缠起来。

人鱼的瞳孔化为细缝，扇形的耳朵舒张立起，手肘与腰胯两侧的侧鳍在水中不断飘荡，那是一种无限引诱人类堕入深渊与死亡的优美与危险。黑色海藻般的头发散开在水下，它抓住Thor、死死地抓着，哪怕伤势不轻也执着地要完成这个任务，仿佛捕猎与阻止金发海盗上岸是比生命更重要的事情。

而它几乎就要成功了，人类因为缺氧而心脏剧烈地鼓动着，血脉冲上大脑，神智晕眩。

晕眩之中Thor几乎就要认为人鱼才是正确的，他瞪着那个美丽的生物，恍惚间他觉得自己就应该深堕海底永远与它为伴。

好在这个观念彻底形成之前，一个被引燃的炸药桶砸落在他与人鱼附近的海水中。

顷刻间，爆炸旋出的激流、断刃、碎木猛地朝一人一鱼拍来！

巨大的冲击力形成旋涡，旋涡带来的冷流让海盗骤然醒神，刚刚那样的“心甘情愿”让Thor骇然惊悚，瞬间，他攥紧剑矛，趁着人鱼被炸弹波及的须臾，狠狠将剑矛尖端扎入了那条漂亮且凶悍的长尾！

“嘶啊——！”人鱼哀凄地悲鸣。

彻骨的痛疼让Loki顿时松开海盗脚踝，Thor则铤而走险地一个倒仰翻栽下去，他用单臂紧箍那条金绿的鱼尾，拧转鱼尾上的剑矛迫使这条漂亮而危险的生物带着自己向岸上游去！

修长的鱼尾因为挣扎而吃力地摆动着，鲜红的血液顺着伤口在浑浊的海水中飘散。

他们就这样纠缠在一起，乘着怒涛不断向海岸逼近。

 

“哗啦——”

“哗啦——”

死亡之海的海水拍击着格里诺特的海岸。

“咳、咳嗯！”Thor剧烈地呛咳着，金发凶悍的海盗抓握着岸边泥沙手脚并用地爬出水面。他做到了，湿腻的空气挤入肺部让Thor确信自己死里逃生。

黑黢黢的天空与远处一轮红月阴沉得让人心头慌闷。

但成功登岛仍让Thor感恩海神，他狼狈地跪在岸上足有数十秒，直到身边传来某种无力地拍击声，才被吸引视线朝旁边看去。

是那条人鱼。

被他用剑矛刺穿鱼尾，此刻正无力仰躺在沙滩上的生灵。

脱离海洋让它不再凶悍。没错，岸上就是人类的地盘了，Thor想。

他看着人鱼翠绿色的眼睛无力地轻眨两下，最终却因为伤重而不甘地缓缓闭合。

黑色微卷的长发散落在颊边，许是由于失血缘故，那张俊俏的、与人类别无二致的脸孔显得愈加苍白。它扇形的双耳耷拉着，双臂因脱力而摊开，锐利指尖尚未收起，鲜红的血液正自肩头、腰侧与尾部蔓延出来，被海水稀释成腥甜的淡红色。如果不是刚才的厮杀，Thor几乎很难想象面前这个此时瞧起来美丽又孱弱的生物是让自己险些命丧海底的元凶。

它几乎就要成功了，如非及时的炸药桶，赢的很可能就是这个怪物。

Thor不觉多看了自己的对手两眼，他留心到那条绚丽的金绿鱼尾因爆炸被掀下来一些鳞片，鳞下嫩红的皮肉正惨兮兮地暴露着。人鱼的身匝还散落着些被一起冲上岸的破碎木条、断刃和碎钉。

躺在鲜红血月与苍凉沙滩上的瘦削人鱼，居然让Thor在刹那间心底生出些异样的感觉……*

年轻的海盗顿时回神，狠狠甩了自己一巴掌，弓腰扶住双膝粗粗地喘息。太危险了！Thor尚且记得在死亡之海深处，人鱼侧鳍舒张开来蛊惑、紧抓自己的模样，他几乎就要甘愿随它堕落，而现在即便到了岸上……他顿时不敢再停留哪怕片刻。

注意到又有几个强悍的兄弟陆续挣脱海怪们的围堵上岸，年轻的海盗船长一声呼哨，立刻招呼同伴跟着自己进岛。

很好，他还有五名帮手，Thor强迫自己将人鱼抛之脑后。

猩红圆月高悬于海平线之上。

对海盗来说，没什么比格里诺特的宝藏更重要。

格里诺特的宝藏是每个海盗的梦想，Thor站在嶙峋的矮坡上向前眺望时想。

没有人知道宝藏的由来，它就像是有那么一天忽然出现在了诸多传说之中。随着岁月推移，这个从未有人得到的宝藏被传得愈发神奇：终年环绕着诅咒之雾的死亡之海，守卫宝藏的怪物们，以及几乎没有人活着回来的格里诺特岛。

Thor还是从一个女巫手上买到的消息，他通过女巫的水晶球窥伺这座岛屿的建筑，破败的石质城堡与堆砌兽骨的祭坛让他最终确信这里确实藏有珍宝。

而对于海盗来说，通过冒险获得宝藏就像是支持他们活下去的精魂。

Thor深吸一口气，最终率领仅剩的水手们向这片凶蛮之地挺进。

好在，路途比想象中的要顺利许多。除却一些不知名的渡鸦和不知在啃噬什么的海鸥，他们没再遇到怪兽，海盗们这才逐渐从刚才的恶斗中缓过神来。

他们走过一道乱晃的吊桥，从吊桥上木板腐烂的情况判断，这里至少存在几百年了。

跨过吊桥，夜风逐渐吹散浓雾，让那些古老的、被石头垒成的，如今已经破败不堪的残颓建筑显现出来——

偌大精工的石质建筑群有着些古罗马式的风格，同时更糅杂着许多愈加细腻且诡异的元素。与其说这里是一处宫殿遗址，不如说更像是某种祭祀信仰方面的产物。巨大石块整齐地堆砌成一堵堵高墙，生锈铁门上弯折着鸢尾与百合的纹样，但在漆黑的暗影下曾经美好的东西如今只剩可怖，更别提那些足踏海怪与骷髅、怒目圆睁的狰狞雕像。

“Captain，这里面肯定有能让七海震惊的财宝。”大副用力抹了下嘴，他的唇上有海怪利爪抓挠出的血口。

Thor点头，他是天生的冒险家，危险本身往往比利益更加吸引他。

年纪最小的Fandral搓了搓手臂，忽然他抬手指向正前方：“Look！”

出现在他们面前的是两道门。

原来他们已经走到了最高处的主殿，其他地方都已探查过，均只剩下被风蚀的残迹与灰尘，看起来只有岛中央的这座主殿是完整的。很合理，海盗们想着，有几个甚至不约而同跃跃欲试地转了转手中的长刀，宝藏就应该藏在主殿的深宫中。

此外那一道门边发现的尸骨佐证了他们的猜测——主殿最外面的大门已被蛮力破坏，而这第二道门前倒卧着几个衣着褴褛的骷髅，嶙峋的骨爪中还抓着用来砍杀的武器。

“看起来这就是老Peter的同伴了。”Hogan吹了声口哨。

老Peter就是目前所知的唯一活着从这座岛屿上回去的人，他将航海笔记卖给黑市，自己随后陷入疯狂。笔记在皇家海军与臭名昭著的海盗们手中辗转，更多传说与旧闻则被女巫与吟游诗人们编撰。

“也有可能是那些道貌岸然的海军。”Thor轻轻地嗤了一声，他拔出Hogan腰间短剑从一团脏污中挑出顶只能大概辨出形状的帽子。

这引来同伴们的抽气，不过同时也肯定了Thor的猜测。

忽然，不知道是谁问了一声：“那那些来冒险的人呢？”

这个问题让其余海盗们顿时噤声，显而易见的，这或许是不需要回答的问题：他们也许被海怪吞噬，也许尸体已经被乌鸦与海鸥分食，连骸骨都没能留下。

他们不约而同地想起来这里的路上看见的那些不知在吞咽什么的海鸟，不觉更加谨慎起来。

不过幸好有女巫的指引，第二道门打开得并不算困难，正确的破解机关加上Thor天生神力，镂雕着恶魔的沉重石门被轰然开启。

积压几百年的浮灰猛地朝年轻的海盗们脸上扑来。拍散灰尘，呈现在他们面前的是残破的殿宇，碎裂的石板地面，残缺的石阶，而笔直向上的冗长通道两侧有近乎百十来个形态各异的凶兽，手中纷纷持握着骇人的兵刃。

Thor定定神，迈步率先走进去。

海盗们鱼贯而入，而他们很快发现那些雕刻夸张的凶兽相貌似乎有些眼熟，譬如头上长满眼球的乌贼，头颅已经被海藻顶替的海尸，以及爪尖布满倒刺的海蜘蛛。

“守护者。”Thor皱紧眉宇轻轻道。

原来航海日记上说的“守护者”指的就是那群他们在死亡之海遭遇的海怪，Thor不由自主地想起了那条被他遗留在沙滩上的人鱼，它实际上并不是那样擅长战斗，但仍旧锲而不舍地扑向自己，看起来保护格里诺特确实是它的“使命”。Thor下意识地寻找起关于人鱼的雕像，年轻的海盗船长并没有失望，他很快在靠近上方点的地方有所发现。

人鱼不知道已经活了多少年，雕像竟是完全仿照它的模样来的：蜷曲的黑色头发，线条柔和的双目，表情又是在倨傲中糅合了逞强的，就连飘带状的肘鳍与腰鳍都栩栩如生，它的手中持握着一根不知什么质地的长鞭，而雕像最下方好像还镌刻着它的名字……

“Lo……”Thor眯眼去瞧，但可惜的是，长久岁月的侵蚀让后面的两个字母无从辨认。

而变故却在陡然间发生！

不知是不是Thor太专注的缘故，等到惊觉事情不对时，锐利的滚刺已经带走了Hogan的性命。亚裔的海盗被遍布铁刺的轮轴扎穿肚腑，来不及倒退就被轮轴彻底卷入其中，顺着上来的石阶翻滚下去，连一声惨叫也未来得及发出！

石阶更上方的地方，雕塑们却像是活了过来。

不，它们本来就是活的。

一个个伪装成石像的嗜血厉鬼轰然落地，利爪抓穿石阶，骨翼暴张，嗜血红瞳凶桀地瞪视着面前的海盗们，仿佛他们是送上门的新鲜食物。战斗在来不及准备的时候便拉开序幕，嗜血石怪们扑向人类，而海盗们不敢恋战，他们一面击杀着怪物一面试图从十几头石怪拉出的封锁线中通过。

老Jose失去了一条手臂，他凄厉地哀嚎着，只是这份哀嚎并没有能让他活过第三道门。

而Thor很快发现，通向主殿的远远不止两道门那样简单，他们不知道闯过多少道门，而每一道门后都有越发凶残的陷阱，就像是一个个关卡一样阻挠着夺宝者们。

大副高喊着“Tresure”杀红了眼，可他最终掉在第六道门的深坑陷阱中，被地下埋藏着的利刃从口唇一直贯穿到大脑，血水与脑浆沿着利刃汩汩流淌。

等到Thor抵达最后一道门前的时候……只剩下他一个人了。

金发海盗满身血污，被海水浸湿的外衣上混合了怪兽黏液与腥臭的血浆。鲜血有他自己的、那些远古怪物的，更也有他的同伴的。他想起Fandral最后抵挡在自己身前的模样，双目因痛苦熬得血红。他终于知道为什么除了老Peter从未有人能活着回去了，这座岛确实可以称为诅咒之岛，主殿内层出不穷的机关根本从未想让盗宝者们留下全尸。

他还非得到它不可了，Thor Odinson咬紧牙关，双目恶狠狠地瞪向面前的石门。

——至于他为什么会知道这是最后一道？因为透过通道侧面的石窗，Thor发现自己已经攀登到岛屿乃至建筑最高处，透过石窗隐约可以看到他们登陆的沙滩。所以如果这道门后没有所谓的宝藏，他将一无所获。

又或许，他还可以将那条该死的人鱼带回去？

那双漂亮的绿眼睛，应该可以在黑市上卖个好价钱。

这个想法莫名鼓舞了他，Thor伸手抚上最后一道石门，打算研究开启它的方法。然而他完全没想到的是……他的手竟然从门上穿了过去。

年轻的海盗船长瞪大双目，即便是沼泽女巫也没有让他见识到这样的奇景。Thor忙将伙伴们留下来两柄长刀分别别在腰后，双手贴上最后那扇仅有一人宽的“石门”，然后，他真的就这样“穿”了进去……

 

Thor足下一个踉跄。

他发现自己并没有来到任何一个他所以为的“房间”，没有宝藏、也没有预料中的窗户，甚至是那轮不详的血月。

他居然站在一个有四层楼之高、带有中空天井的偌大厅堂之中。

连建筑风格都不再是之前的石质，金属雕花和哥特尖顶让Thor有一种猛然闯入上流社会的虚幻之感，如果不是同样的凋敝与破败，他近乎怀疑自己闯入了一个诡谲的梦境。黑黢黢的四层大厅中遍布蛛网与厉鬼魅影，纵横穿插的扭曲楼梯跨越过几十米的天井，连接着不同的楼层，就像是一座座奇诡的天桥。

熟悉的歌声在这时传来，低沉的吟唱在旷广的阴暗空间中产生了阵阵回音。

Thor霍然抬头。

他看到了一个绝对不可能出现在这里的东西，是那条人鱼……

那条被他用剑矛刺穿尾巴的黑头发人鱼，此刻正坐在最高那层的铁质栏杆上。

它的身上并没有伤痕，面目还是初见时让Thor心口为之震颤的好看。人鱼的尖爪已经收回，双手正扶住镌刻着鸢尾花的栏杆，白皙修长的手指宛若上天的礼赞。黑发仍旧湿漉漉的披散在肩头，挡住了胸口两枚色泽诱人的红点，肘鳍、臀鳍与尾鳍则在空中缓缓摆动着，似乎这个绿眼睛的精灵只要想，它甚至可以将鳍当做翅膀飞起来。

而伴随着吟唱，它的长发缓缓散开，坐着的栏杆之后不知何时打开了一个硕大的绘花圆窗，阳光自圆窗中漏下，舒和地散射在它的肩头、腰侧，将那条金绿色的长尾点缀出绚烂色泽。

“Where are the treasures of Old Gods?”

“Go down. Go down.”

“Warriors will be eulogized forever and new treasures will be found. ”

它这样唱着，惬意地阖上双眼，尾巴荡在栏杆的外面一摇一晃。

即便人鱼没对Thor说任何一句话，金发海盗似乎也能明白它的意思：过来，过来。我的勇士，我的水手，我的船长。

他忽然就想知道这条人鱼完整的名字，它、不，他注定是有个好听的名字的。Thor很想知道，现在就想，金发海盗举步就要跨上其中一个扭曲且诡谲的阶梯，决定利用它抵达人鱼身边。

滴答、滴答……

天花板上滴下黏腻的水珠，黑头发的人鱼还在吟唱着。

“GO DOWN, JUST GO DOWN.”

“Death is not the end.”

磁性的声音不断冲击着耳膜，Thor忽地刹住了脚步。他怔愣了一会儿，蓦地咬紧牙关猛然将手指戳入肩头的伤口之中，伴随着疼痛造成的呜咽，眼前的景象猛地闪了下，就像是某种虚影，他用力甩头，立刻强行让绕开那段扭曲又怪异的阶梯，朝着偌大厅堂的天井中纵身而下！

“啊——！！”

他并没有坠落。

只是像骤然跃进了一片浓黑的涟漪之中，宛如深潭沼泽又或者女巫的汤锅，却没有其他实感，而这个纵身一跃就仿佛是打破了某种屏障。等身体再度接触到地面时，Thor因为冲撞而猛烈翻滚起来，他感觉自己仿佛沿着某个石梯摔滚而下，直到卡住地面上一块凸起的石头才停住。

他大口喘着气，觉得浑身骨头都在疼。这让他无暇顾及到被自己撞开的“浓黑涟漪”，此刻气化成了某种英灵，贴着地面倏地钻入他的躯体。

等Thor缓过劲儿，他注意到自己实际上是在一处高塔的最下方，仰头望上去，正是沿着螺旋形的楼梯翻滚而下。

这里并没有什么广阔的厅堂，哥特式的花窗，以及……吟唱的人鱼。

一切都不过是他的幻想。

原来真正在最后一道石门之后的是一块摇摇晃晃的木板，透过妖冶的红色月光，不难观察出如果刚才Thor踏上“台阶”，去寻找“他的人鱼”，那么他将会径直从高塔彼端的石窗走出去，然后在塔外的峭壁上摔得粉身碎骨！

又或者……高塔外就有某种怪兽正在等着他。

他不禁后怕地摸了摸肩膀，上面黏腻的液体正像是雨水与某种怪物口水的混合物。Thor的心脏咚咚地狂跳，冷汗浸透背脊，他恍惚间居然想不透——自己究竟是该憎恨那条绿眼睛的人鱼，还是感恩它吟唱已经烙印在自己脑海深处，在关键时刻拯救了自己的性命？

可现在并不是想这些的时候，看起来他已经通过了这最后一道门的机关，宝藏应该就在后面。

就在后面！

Thor推开了最后一道破破烂烂的木门。

很好，这次符合他的想象了。这是一个肮脏的筒型石质地下室，用一个个连接在一起的石质圆拱撑起墙面，从石块磨损的程度来看它已经历经漫长的岁月，贴着墙边还有古旧的排水设施，以及用来防盗用的铁齿，铁齿上挂着些新鲜的皮肉，可能是老鼠、也有可能是误入这里的不知名怪兽。

地下室向内还有进深，黑黢黢的甬道仿佛是能够吞噬人灵魂的兽口。

Thor在地下室的尽头找到了四五个宝箱，甚至墙壁上还有仍能够使用的火把。他取出用油布严严实实包裹着的打火石，将火把点燃，踹开一个个锁头早已松脱的石箱。

顷刻间，闪耀着炫目光彩的宝藏出现在年轻海盗的眼前。

“哈哈……哈哈~！”

“哈利路亚！”

 

Thor将得来的宝藏装了整整一个布口袋，扛上肩头。

金头发的大个子顾不得浑身伤痛，一瘸一拐地步出岛屿——他还能更幸运一点么？他发现了一条直接离开那座主殿的近路。直到踩上坚实的土地，Thor才确信自己并没有做梦，他这就可以返回巴沙洛缪号上，与自己的勇士们分享今日的战利品。并将它们带到哈流耶卖掉，其中一部分金币寄给阵亡弟兄的家属。

他们都是他的勇士，而成功拿到格里诺特宝藏足够让Thor在七海称王。

近路是一直通到沙滩上的，Thor沿着沙滩朝着巴沙洛缪号走去，远远儿地已经能够瞧见自己的战船，Thor将两根手指塞入口中打出一声响亮的呼哨。

他的心情很好，即便死亡之海永远不会有光明，血红圆月还垂悬在雾气缭绕的海平面上。

他现在只需要站在岸边，等着兄弟们放下小船。

虽然仍旧可以看到浮在海面上的木板与一些属于自己水手的武器残骸，但Thor清楚那群海怪同样受创不浅，生物本能会让它们一时半会儿不敢再靠近。

浑浊的海水仍旧拍击着岸边，一切都同Thor上岛之前一模一样。

哦……

他又看见那条人鱼了。

等待得百无聊赖，让Thor发现了那条仍旧躺在沙滩上，尾部还插着自己剑矛的人鱼。这让他不由自主地想起主殿中阶梯边侧伫立的石像，想起自己在误入诡谲幻境时听到的吟唱，以及最初见到这条人鱼时，它趴伏在船沿边，翠绿色的眼睛盯住自己，扇形双耳舒张开的模样……

对，Thor想起自己之前的决定，他应该将这个家伙带回去，活着的人鱼说不定可以死气沉沉的宝藏卖上更好的价钱，毕竟人鱼可是传说中的生灵！

他不知道自己心脏中梗着的那根刺是什么，也许因为之前的战斗，又或许是高塔中它“救”了自己一命，连Thor也不甚清楚自己在意的源头，对方明明是个怪物，而他的剑矛端头淬过毒，金绿尾巴的人鱼没准早已死亡。

他却还是忍不住靠上前……

人鱼没有变动姿势，只是由于涨潮缘故，海水已经没过它的尾巴，尾巴上的伤口似是仍有丝丝缕缕的血液渗出。

绿色浑浊的海水，被稀释的淡色血液与苍白的脸颊，让不知生死的人鱼更显出一种惑人的孱弱来。

Thor将宝藏搁在沙滩上，在人鱼身边单膝跪下打算查看它。不管是死是活，他现在已经都打算将这个生灵掳掠回巴沙洛缪号上，毕竟让他这么在意总得需要付出不小的代价。

海盗的手掌摁上人鱼白皙瘦薄的胸膛——

下一刹，绿宝石般的眼瞳却霍然睁开。

人鱼瞬间亮出利爪，抢在Thor没有反应过来前，爪尖已经贯穿年轻海盗的胸膛！

破心而出，鲜血飙溅，仿佛污了远远那轮不详的红月。

**

Loki从来没见过这样奇怪的人类。

刚刚在他贯穿那个大块头胸膛的时候，Loki就确信对方已经死亡，只是当它兴致勃勃地将尸体拖入水中去喂那些它驯养的宠物时，它却惊觉这个人类胸前的伤口已经不知道在什么时候愈合了。

在Loki的心中，人类都是脆弱易死的，并且很不擅长在水下生存。

更不用说在刚才它就确认这个海盗已经停止呼吸。

Loki不明白在这个金发的人类身上发生了什么，不过在人鱼的思维中，伤口愈合代表着一定会醒过来，为了安全起见（它并不是惧怕这个力气大的惊人的海盗，水下是它的地盘，它只是不愿看到这个人类挣脱后霸占自己的领地）。人鱼将金发的强壮人类关进了不知哪条船只沉入海底时落下的一个铁笼内。

它很喜欢这个笼子，又高又大、上下都有漂亮的雕花，很衬金发大块头的肌肉，它之前还用这个笼子饲养过黑暗海豚的幼崽。

Thor睁开眼睛时，看到的就是这样一幅画面。

绿色污浊的海水让Thor无比熟悉，可更让他熟悉地是……是、一个个漂浮在水中的尸骸。

他当然熟悉，因为，那全是他的兄弟。

怎么可能不认识呢？主炮手Jack，管理仓库的瘸腿Abel，卷头发的Egbert……

他们都死了，全部开膛破腹地漂浮在水中，五脏六腑均已经消失，唯独肋骨下骇人的空洞。脸颊上或多或少已经浮现尸斑，不知名的鱼群正从尸骸的头发与衣服碎片中穿过，或许正在蚕食他们的眼球。

绿色的海水托着那些缺少内脏的尸体，让他们不会轻易地沉下去，洋流则卷着Thor曾经的兄弟逐渐漂向远方。

Thor骤然伸手去抓，身体却完全被拦阻在一个铁笼之内。

他骇然发现自己正悬浮在水中。没错，悬浮。

Thor尝试张开嘴，但除了有几个气泡很快离他远去之外，并没有感受到任何不适。而在他的印象里，他应当已经被那条人鱼击杀在了格里诺特的沙滩边。

他功亏一篑。

可是……发生了什么？

“Death is not the end.”

“Go down. Go down.”

“New treasure will be found.”

熟悉的吟唱声传来，他试图寻找着铁笼的出口，却再度撞上铁栏。

原来，他身处一个华丽又破败的铁笼，铁栏上遍布着青苔与海草，看起来是完全悬浮于海水之中的，除却北面的腐朽的珊瑚，他可以清晰地瞧清另外三面的海底。

等等……Thor突然意识到，他并不是可以在水下呼吸了，而是……

他不再需要呼吸。

Thor Odinson蓦地把住铁栏，猛地用手扼住自己的颈项，并没有感受到任何脉搏鼓动。此刻的他就像是一具可以自如活动，却不再需要呼吸的“活尸”……

……不！

不不！！

Thor不敢相信，他睁大眼睛看向四周——

但没错，自己正海底，就在死亡之海的海底。

他还发现了自己的巴沙洛缪号。

曾经战无不胜的战船不知何时已经沉没，就惨烈地躺在不远处，船身断成两截，而桅杆翻倒下去扎入海底的泥污之中。船体断裂处凄惨地暴露出来，还能看见暂时未附着上水草以及苔藓的船舱。

……他的船员都死了，他为什么还“活”着？

还能动，还能看，看能听，却没有呼吸与脉搏？

为什么？！！

刚刚在沙滩上，胸口被贯穿的感觉还异常清晰，没有人能在伤成这样的情况下被救回来，所以他的身体到底发生了什么？！

Thor倏地开始用力地摇晃起铁笼——

而很快，他发现了歌声的来源，就在铁笼上方不远处的一块海底岩石上——是那条人鱼。人鱼正单手托着鳃，有些虚弱却十分惬意的样子，金绿色的尾巴在浑浊的死亡之海中缓缓摇摆，它居高临下地瞧着被关押在铁笼中的Thor，启唇轻轻地唱着……

“Warriors will be eulogized forever and new treasure will be found.”

“New Treasure. ”

翠绿色的眼瞳盯紧Thor，眼底隐隐透出些挑衅与小得意。

TBC 

 

注：  
1\. 巴沙洛缪：海盗黄金时期最成功的大海盗之一，Thor将他的船命名于此是希望巴沙洛缪船长能为自己带来好运。  
2\. New Treasure：新的宝藏，暗示的是Thor。  
3\. “黑黢黢地天空与远处一轮红月……奇异的感觉”：此数段刻画的是黑桃的画~


	2. Second Sink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：有“鱼肉”出没～快上车！

Thor霍然睁开眼睛。

数秒之后，眼前死绿色的浑浊海水让他辨明自己如今身在何处，他猛烈地挣扎起来，双足在铁笼内踢踹出一连串水泡。

海盗就像是不死心的囚犯，尝试着踩住铁笼栏杆的一侧，利用惯性猛地让身体朝另一端冲撞。他以肩膀顶、用双手掰，不断试图打开关押自己的牢笼，Captain Thor Odinson绝不认为自己会被一条鱼类困住！

但显然，他失败了。

当Thor再次试图用脚蹬踹栏杆时，他发现因海底浮力自己之前一直忽略的一件事：他的左脚足踝上居然还沉坠着一根脚镣。

“咕噜！”金发海盗发出一声低咒般地惊喘。

他俯身去看，却发现铁链在牢笼栏杆上缠绕数圈，最后竟连接到距离牢笼有一段距离的海底沉锚上。

这意味着不解开脚镣，即便能够挣脱出铁笼，也无法逃离这片海底。

愤怒与焦虑翻搅起恐惧，最终让他回忆起这几天的境遇——

Thor从未想过自己会恐惧大海。他诞生在一艘海盗船上，孤儿的身份让他从小就在海上流浪，也许比起行走他更早学会的就是游泳。大海就像他的母亲，野兽般的直觉与天生的强悍让他避过无数次的暴风雨、漩涡与礁石。可独独这一次，死亡之海让他再也无法体会到曾经如鱼得水的畅快。

三天来，他拥有的只有寒冷与战栗。

Thor甚至不知道自己还算不算“活着”。他不再有脉搏、呼吸，却仍旧能听、能看、拥有嗅觉、触觉与味觉，他就像是某种被人鱼囚禁在海底的游魂或活尸，在那条绿尾人鱼的歌声中沉眠，又一次次被经过铁笼的寒流冻醒。

没有脉搏，没有呼吸，往往也意味着他或许不会再死亡。对海上冒险者来说，这原本应该是绝佳的礼赞，如果，他不是个“被囚禁在铁笼中”的冒险者的话。

就在刚才，Volstagg的尸体也从他的面前漂走了。那个可怜的大块头一直被卡在沉船的货仓中，或许临死之前还忙着填装弹药。数日来他就像是Thor最后一丝与人世间的联系，直到今日Thor睁开眼睛时才发现Volstagg的内脏已被海怪吃空，份量减轻的大块头漂浮起来，沿着水下暗流的方向渐渐离他远去。

Thor狠狠一拳砸在了铁笼之上。

面前霍然翻卷起一层激流，水流之大让金发海盗不由自主地抬起手臂。

当然这并不是被他一拳砸出来的，水流退却后Thor注意到自己的笼子边又多出了另一只铁笼，而笼内挤挤挨挨的竟是多达十几头的……黑色海豚？

不，不能说是海豚。

那些生物明显已经不再是正常该有的模样，周身漆黑双目血红，身上有些地方并不是特别完整，隐隐可以看出骨骼上挂着残缺的肉末，可却是活着的。从它们龇开的唇裂中可以看见上下四排利齿——前后参差着。海豚们不断活动着咬合肌，嘶扯着铁笼的栏杆，凶悍得仿佛下一秒就能挣脱牢笼，将Thor撕成碎片！

而两天来，已经不再唱歌的人鱼很快游到被从高处放下来的铁笼边。

Thor眼睁睁地瞧着那条（至少是看起来）瘦削斯文的人鱼以迅雷不及掩耳之势从笼中捉出一只海豚，利爪刹那探出，即使在水中也发出锐利的鸣音。爪尖毫不留情地贯穿海豚喉管时，金发海盗船长倒抽一口凉气，下意识地觉得自己或许死得并不是那么冤。随后，金绿色尾巴的人鱼背对Thor，快速地啃咬起来。

有那么几个瞬间，Thor希望人鱼不要回头。

但或许是他因心惊而弄出蹬水的响动，原本正在吞噬海豚肉的Loki还是注意到了这边。

人鱼缓缓回首，卷曲的长发仍旧散落在颊边，因海水浮力微微向外飘散着，白皙细瘦的胸膛上两个嫩色凸起挺立，金绿色的鱼尾在水中摆动保持着平衡。即便利爪上还抓着那只已经不再活动的海豚，人鱼舔着嘴唇的模样，居然仍旧有几分…美……

没有想象中的狰狞。

反倒莫名让Thor咽喉发紧。

而不知是不是他的盯视让人鱼警觉，人鱼扔开海豚，环着Thor的铁笼游弋了几圈，一面慢慢舔吮着手指上残留着的肉渣。

锐利而审度的视线让Thor猝然收起了全部不该有的心思，Thor暗暗骂了自己一句，年轻海盗船长的心仿佛提到嗓子眼——可怕的永远不是死亡，而是等待死亡宣判的煎熬。

好在，人鱼并没有吃了他。

当它发现Thor僵硬身体尽量漂浮在牢笼正中央时，强劲鱼尾猛地甩上牢笼铁栏，金属震颤的声音与猝然而至的强健水流直接将Thor掀个跟头。牢笼禁锢了他的体态，这让海盗的后脑勺直接重重地磕在了铁栏之上！

“咚！”

“啊呃——”

听到痛呼之后，人鱼一记漂亮的甩尾，施施然地回到自己原先的位置，继续啃起它的海豚。

Thor并没错过对方一瞬的得意。

Oh. Come on！

随后，年轻的海盗猛地意识到……Shit！自己莫不是被当成特殊品种的观赏型生物圈养了吧？！

 

Thor发现人鱼在盯着他。

时间又过去几天，在渡过最开始的怨恨、愤怒、恐惧之后，Thor几乎是以最快的速度平静下来，适应海底。他始终觉得既然保持着五感，行动自如，那么就不该算是“死亡”。所以他必须尽快想办法回到海面上，回到属于人类的世界。

也许这足够自欺欺人，却是他在冰冷海底坚持下去的原动力。

但想返回海面，就先要通过“Lo”这一关。

是的，Lo。

Thor犹记得自己在格里诺特岛主殿中看到的守护者的雕像。人鱼的完整姓名已经风化，能够辨识出的只有“Lo”两个字母，百无聊赖之中，Thor便在心里这样称呼他。

硬碰硬的战斗，在没有兵器还被囚禁的状态下明显不是什么好策略，那么更好的方法就是能博得“Lo”的信任与好感，让他能够释放自己出去。于是Thor很快调整心态，不再在脑中设想如何将这条禁锢自己的该死人鱼穿在木桩上烤成鱼条，或者脱困后将对方绑回海盗船再拐到黑市贩卖，转而尝试让自己接纳目前的现实，将对方视为平等的智慧生物，以“他”代称，让友善打从心底里冒出。

当然，不可否认他原本就对这条金绿尾巴的生灵颇有好感，否则也不会堕落到如今的境地了——被关在笼子里还在绞尽脑汁地想着怎么讨好一条鱼！

这个想法让Thor莫名打了个哆嗦，他下定决心要尽快逃出去。

不过这几天，Lo一直在吃那笼子圈养地黑暗海豚，以至于海豚们从挤挤挨挨到如今已经有些生存的空间。

Thor非常奇怪，难道他没有别的食物么。

事实上他的确猜对了。

Loki很饿。

黑暗海豚尝起来永远又柴又油，还毫无咸淡，血也腥得要命。他无比想念鲜嫩多汁的生蚝和肥瘦相间皮质富有嚼劲的鲑鱼。然而很可惜，他目前并没有足够的能力去捕猎，这些都要怪笼子里的那个人类！

Loki很不开心地盯住自己的尾巴，这个愚蠢的人类弄伤了他的尾鳍。

不仅仅是尾鳍，他也不明白为什么肩头、腰侧与尾巴上的伤口愈合得如此缓慢（在过去它们通常一天就会痊愈），这无疑减损了他的捕猎能力，之前几天他尝试着去抓捕新鲜的猎物却屡屡铩羽而归，不得已Loki动用起自己的“积蓄”，一笼子饲养许久的黑暗海豚。

它们十足难吃，却是这片海域最好养活的生物，储存它们Loki也着实是费了点儿功夫的，所以看着积蓄日日减少，铁笼中的人类却好端端的活着，人鱼不觉心中愤懑。

他做出了一个决定，若是以往他没准会觉得这有伤自己的骄傲，但仔细观察数日，在发现Thor的威胁力与敌对意识逐渐降低（似乎还散发着某种奇怪的求偶信号）之后，Loki认为自己或许可以让这个人类进贡给自己一些食物。

毕竟这是他的地盘，而人类在这里讨生活，这也是海洋中通行的准则。

“What the F*CK！” 

“You FISH of bitch！”

一连串的小气泡从Thor口中喷吐而出，他大声咒骂着，用力拉拽着套在脖子上的项圈。他确信海怪都不会魔法，但却忽略了这条该死的人鱼拥有些蛊惑人心的把戏。原本当人鱼的吟唱再度响起时Thor还觉得有些悦耳，笼中无聊，他也就没有再竖起心防，反而仔细聆听。没想到等他反应过来，Thor才惊觉自己“如愿”地离开囚笼，镣铐也从脚踝移动到脖颈。

亏他以为只要目前安分呆着，Lo就不会再伤害自己！

而人鱼就这样牵着Thor，在死亡之海中游弋起来。

这种“溜宠物”的方式，绝对不是什么友好的信号。只是Thor的嘶吼与怒嚎同样也没有得到回应——人鱼并不会人类的语言，这是Thor这几天就发现的，他们的声带与人类一致，语言体系却属于海洋。Loki会的人类语只有三首歌谣，但那些是它用来攻击与战斗的技巧。

Thor几近绝望的呵斥并没有任何效果，更无法撼动铁链。Loki听不懂，自然无动于衷。

而直到人鱼将拴着Thor的锁链绑在一块有暖流经过的珊瑚礁旁边，并不断将一种散发腥味的海草汁涂抹到Thor脸上时，海盗才大致反应过来对方的目的……

他收回前言，他不仅要把这条人鱼烤成鱼条，还要把对方肏到怀孕，再大鱼连着小鱼一起卖掉！

——他说Lo怎么一直吃黑暗海豚，因为人鱼捕不到别的食物。

——他说怎么这条人鱼频频用思考的目光看着他，原来不是什么友好的信号，他该死的是要拿自己当捕猎的诱饵！

“快放开我，你这条该死的婊子鱼！”Thor气急败坏。

Loki的回应则是一甩金绿色的鱼尾，转身藏进了珊瑚丛内。

新一轮海底洋流冲刷而来，带来新的鱼群。

当不知多少条小鱼被腥味吸引，争相拍在金发海盗的脸上之后，Thor终于怒吼一声弓起腰背。

他等候着时机，最终在裤腿被撕扯掉一半时，猛地抱住了一头不算特别大的剑吻鲨。

这片海域，所有东西都是变异后的产物，除了Lo之外，他见到的所有海洋生物或多或少都带着腐烂的气息，而这条两米多长的鲨鱼也不例外。

他一拳擂上鲨鱼的独眼，在那条力大无穷的怪物挣扎瞬间，将铁链延伸出去的部分死死箍进鲨鱼的血盆大口中，翻身骑上剑吻鲨的背脊。海洋生物的力气在水下无形放大，即便他是七海年轻一辈儿中最骁勇的战士，Thor也几乎是用全身的力气加上铁链的桎梏才将鲨鱼控制在一定的区域内。

他快要被勒死了！

“唱歌——！”Thor唇边翻出大粒气泡。

金绿色的修长身影蓦地窜出珊瑚丛，宛如一道闪电，急停在Thor与鲨鱼的正前方，悦耳的歌声顷刻间缭绕在海洋之中，蜷曲的黑发被水流冲开，腰鳍与尾鳍绚丽的舒展。他们配合得格外默契，于是那双翠绿色的眼眸在望向鲨鱼之余，似乎忍不住更多分神看向了金发海盗……

强悍的生物总是或多或少会过得青睐。

湛蓝如海的双眸第一次与翠绿色的眼瞳没有杀戮意味地对视。

 

Thor是被拍在脸上滑腻腻的东西弄醒的。

不知道何时他已经又重新回到关押自己的铁笼之中，仿佛刚才充当“诱饵”的记忆不过是一场梦，但被撕烂一半的裤子告诉他一切皆是真实。而尚不等他爆发怒火，在他脸颊边的那个东西就“啪”地用鱼尾扇了扇他的脸。

Thor这才发现是一条两个手掌大的鱼。

“吃。”Lo摆动着鱼尾停在笼外，单手叉住细窄的腰，另手钳制着鱼。他跟着又说了一连串话，但Thor能够听懂的只有“吃”这一个字。

Thor明白过来，人鱼手中和鲨鱼对比塞牙缝都不够的小鱼恐怕是给自己的奖赏——作为捕猎成功的“佣金”？

怎么没抠死？！骁勇的海盗暗暗翻个大白眼。

不过Loki却觉得自己大方极了，要知道他之前成功或者不成功（没错，在漫长岁月里直接被Loki养死的生物也不胜枚举）圈养的无数海洋生物里，他可只给这个人类分享过食物呢！

毕竟这个人类强悍的让他十分喜欢，连带着那奇怪的求偶信号也不是很讨厌了。

Thor没有伸手接住鱼。

Loki皱了皱眉头，脸上很快很快浮现出一种怜悯来——太可怜了，没有锋利的牙齿、锐利的指甲，想必拆卸这样一条小鱼也是很有难度的。

大概力气大是他唯一在海里生存下来的理由吧？

Loki端详了自己的观赏人类一会儿，摇了摇头又收回手，就在Thor以为这个金绿尾巴的小气家伙的连那条小鱼都要反悔时，人鱼忽然亮出锐利的尖爪，利索地刮干净了所有鱼鳞。跟着，他有些强硬地将鲜血淋漓的“奖励”塞进Thor手中。

等到人类呆呆地接过鱼，Loki才满意地点头。

还没有别的任何生物享受过他优质的剃鳞服务呢，他的战俘一定会为此感激不尽，Loki想到。他骄傲地甩了甩尾巴，游到一侧的礁石边开始肢解今日的战利品。

Thor瞪着他，用力吐出一连串气泡。

简直难以想象他刚刚居然被一条鱼怜悯了！

 

Thor觉得自己可能真的得了某种病。

没准是听对方唱歌唱久了，被影响了神智，也没准是被关押的太久，丧失了感受恐惧的能力。总之随着时间的推移，当最初的惊恐完全消散，并且发现Lo从未对他造成什么任何实质性伤害后（每天还可以观赏人鱼曼妙的身姿），有那么几次，Thor甚至产生了“如果真逃不出去，这样生存下去也不错”的想法。

他开始逐渐适应水中的生活。

有了人鱼的相伴，深海不再那样寒冷。

而Thor很快发现，他竟可以控制些周围的水流，范围不大，但水流确实是根据想法与动作来行动的。如果他仍旧能够呼吸，恐怕会为此兴奋到彻夜难眠。

可如今，Thor却只隐隐感觉到一丝说不清道不明的诡异……

一切的异变似乎都是从来到这片死亡之海后，不、确切的说是从离开格里诺特岛之后开始的。

海盗忽然无措，很明显，他距离人类越来越远，可他仍旧迫切地想回到海面的世界……

与Thor的复杂心思不同，Loki最近的心情倒是十足不错，在发现Thor充当“诱饵“的能效之后，Loki开始更多的带着人类去捕猎。

他们的猎物从独眼鲨鱼，到巨型鲑鱼应有尽有，甚至还有一次他们发现了一些新鲜美味的生蚝。

虽然生蚝这种东西原本也谈不上什么好看，但在这片海域却还是无疑更加狰狞了。漆黑色的外壳莫约有巴塞洛缪号上最大的炮弹那么大，不过好消息是看起来像黑暗料理的玩意儿味道倒还是一样的鲜美。

而通过观察，Thor也发现Lo频繁“使用”自己的原因是由于身上的伤势没有复原，被炸药桶炸伤的鳞片早就新生，被带毒剑矛扎中的地方却恢复缓慢。甚至有一次为了拍晕一个打算咬掉Thor胳膊的海怪，金绿色的鱼尾再度渗血……

Well，Thor觉得自己多少还是为这个应当负起责任的。

他用力比划着，在一次捕猎结束后，蹦着他们语言体系中少有交汇的几个单词，让人鱼明白他要带他找一种可以去除毒素的水草。

Lo同意了，他牵着铁链游在前方，Thor则骑在水草编成的网子上，网内是一大群他们当日的收获，谁让人鱼游得比较快呢？

那还是Thor第一次领略到死亡之海的广阔。

四处是嶙峋的海底怪石，远超于他们体型数十倍的海怪在自己的领域中惬意地舒展身体，移动带来的隆隆气泡声轰着Thor的耳膜，长着倒刺的水草、色泽奇诡的珊瑚与形状扭曲的水母成为海中除却灰冷之外的亮色。

当然，最明亮的还要数Lo金绿色的长尾。

绚烂的鱼尾降低了Thor对深海的某种恐惧，人鱼就在他身前不远的地方游动着，白皙的背脊上肩胛顶起的弧度从后方看去有些羸弱，手肘与腰侧半透明的软鳍让Thor忽然就想摸上一摸。

好在附近越来越低的温度让年轻的海盗船长找回理智。

他们一路搜寻着海洋鸢草，那是种因为海底怨灵而滋生的水草，通常可以在沉没数年的建筑与沉船旁边搜寻到它们，死亡之海中一定很多。

但是随着洋流渐冷，沉船增多，Thor却至始至终没有发现鸢草的身影。

游过他们身边的海怪却相貌越发古怪、丑陋，周身更多的出现溃烂与残缺。Thor注意到，Lo显得焦虑起来。

海盗不自觉搜寻的更加仔细。忽然，他伸手用力扯了下前面那条金绿色的尾鳍。

人鱼敏感地缩起身体，停了下来。

只是当他看清楚Thor的手指究竟指向哪里的时候，人鱼的脸色刹时苍白。他用力摇头，无论如何都不愿意带Thor前往。

原来就在他们位置的不远处是一个沉没在海底不知多少年的建筑。

Thor起初被几块嶙峋怪石遮挡视线。只是当他们被寒流推挤着又漂近一些时，他看清楚了……

那是一个偌大的石堡，看起来和格里诺特岛屿上那些罗马风格的建筑有些相似。它显得笨重而阴沉，周围环绕着数条残破不堪的沉船，它静静地伫立在那里，趴在海底，就像是一个巨大张开的巨兽之口，阴沉沉地在海底等着食物自投罗网。

即便远远观望，那里透出的阴森诡谲也让Thor经不住打了个寒噤。

可是他们需要的鸢草就长在那里，不仅有一株，而是一簇簇的，贴着那海底石堡茂盛地生长着。他只需要采一株，就可以治好这条人鱼。

Lo的僵硬与恐惧让Thor有那么一瞬间的踟躇，但Thor完全没有看见那里有什么海怪，甚至海水中的能见度也莫名高了些。

他决定冒险游过去。

他从网上溜下，打算乘着Lo发呆的机会采上一株就回，只要等他真的过去，人鱼是不会……

“唔！！”

然而，还不等他窜出去多远，一股大力蓦地扯住他脖颈上的锁链。

Damn！Thor有点气急败坏，他回头就看见人鱼倔强地扯住铁锁，气势汹汹地几乎要将他原地勒毙！这个忘恩负义的家伙！Thor的倔脾气也上来了，他和黑头发的人鱼在海底展开了无声的拉锯。

然而，就在这时，一种仿佛通过石块与海水碰撞而发出的悠长“轰——”声忽然自残破的海底石堡中传来。

说时迟，那时快。

人鱼骤然松开锁链，尾端一甩整条鱼窜游上去抱住了Thor！

一道巨大的冷流几乎是贴着他们的身体猛冲过去，原本平静的海水在刹那间变得混乱起来。他们被这道诡谲的冷流拍得在海中不断翻滚，Thor对于危机的判断发挥效用，他也立刻抱紧怀中人鱼，就这样顺着冲击让身体尽量贴向海底。

海底泥沙的摩擦力减缓了他们翻滚，用背脊承受冲撞之后，Thor一个翻身将瘦韧的人鱼护在身下。

头顶上的水面也已发生了天翻地覆的变化。冷流仿佛在发觉“攻击”失效之后，近乎接连不断地“迸射”出来，它就像是从海底探出的无形怪舌，卷住一切可以瞄准的活物，再将之拖回石堡之中。

Thor抬头时，恰好看见他们今日那一整网的猎物被倒卷着飘向那座阴森的海底石堡……

与此同时还有一些原本游弋在这附近的怪鱼。

只差一点，只差一点儿。他们就和这群比他们体积大上几倍，甚至十几倍的海怪们的命运一样了。

即便心脏已经停止跳动，即便深处海洋之中，Thor还是觉得冷汗浸透背脊，心脏也紧张得发颤。

怀中的人鱼更是克制不住地发着抖。

他就像是在惧怕着什么，下意识地钻入Thor怀中，Thor立刻伸手揽住那白皙的肩膀，不断轻拍抚着人鱼瘦韧的背脊。或许历经生死，生物的本能总会让彼此放弃一些敌意。

Loki没有把人类立刻关回牢笼中。

Thor坐在一块较为平整的石头上，腿上搁着人鱼幽长的尾巴。他们已经返回Loki的领地，而作为今天没有食物的替代，Loki觉得自己理所应当接受人类的服务。人类正轻轻抚摸着他受伤的尾巴，帮他吸出尾巴中那些残存着的让Loki浑身不适的污黑毒液。

Loki闷闷哼了一声。

Thor弄得他挺舒服，这让他的尾鳍惬意地舒张开来，有些眩晕地闭上双眼。也许他下次不应该直接杀掉那些人类，养上一群没准是一种更不错的选择？

哦不，有、有…这一只就足够了！

Loki瞬间收回前言。他压抑不住地喘息，因为Thor吸得太过于认真，而可能是担心他痛，屡屡还会用柔软的舌尖舔吮伤口附近尚且未被鱼鳞覆盖的软肉。人鱼仰起头来，翠绿色的眼睛茫然失神，他忍不住伸手摁住了Thor的肩膀。

Thor注意到人鱼腰上的伤口也没有完全愈合，双腿一蹬就游上去了些。

“唔！”

黑色长发在阴绿色的水中散开，人鱼就被海盗抱在怀中舔吮。几乎难以克制地，Loki的胸膛剧烈起伏，Thor温热的舌头让一人一鱼都没有及时注意到这一点，金头发的海盗只觉得下腹发紧，而Thor很快发现人鱼介于鱼尾与小腹的交界处，似有个嫩红色的细长裂缝因为自己舔舐腰侧伤口的动作，正缓缓张开。

这是什么他之前没有发现的伤处吗？

Thor不自觉睁大眼睛，他不知道自己身体这股燥热是怎么回事，却难以克制地用手指轻轻触碰那里一下。

下一秒，瘦削的人鱼一鱼尾将这个该死的人类狠狠抽开十米远！

 

Thor现在总算确定了，Lo的锁链绝对不止一两套。

他十分郁闷地盘腿漂浮在关押他的铁笼中，这条记仇的人鱼！现在，海盗的脖颈与四肢全被栓了起来，自从那日之后，已经有好几天Lo不再利用他去捕猎，而是将他五花大绑地重新塞回铁笼之中。

搞得Thor好像是某种高危生物一样。

不过谁叫某个家伙被他舔得生殖腔都张开了呢？

哦是的，他后来足足过了半天才反应过来，那道他以为是伤口的、在小腹与鱼尾交界处的裂痕应当是人鱼羞羞的生殖腔。

Thor Odinson莫名又有些得意起来，冲着隔壁笼子里仍旧在嘶咬铁栏杆的黑暗海豚一龇牙。海豚们大概被穷凶极恶的海盗吓到了，怔愣片刻之后居然呜咽一声瑟缩到了笼子的另一侧。

恰在这时，一条金绿色的鱼尾闪入Thor的余光。

这个口是心非的小骗子鱼，恢复了嗜血本性的海盗舔起嘴唇。他觉得自己大概真的是被引诱了，满脑子都是这条该死的人鱼，他甚至在想如果Lo是人类的话，一定是最为骄傲的那种，俊美而又彬彬有礼，带着点儿贵族式的距离感，让人迫切地想要……征服。不过他猜那家伙骨子里注定是热忱的，只是被别扭所掩盖，所以若是能逗弄得他进入状况……

或许是想得太有感觉，金头发的混蛋忍不住缓缓将手探入裤裆之中。

其实Thor在此之前是有点担心的，毕竟他已经没有心跳与呼吸，没有血液循环，自己还到底还能不能……勃起？

“小Thor船长”并没有让海盗失望。

几乎只是想一想那条嫩红色的裂缝，胯下的那根就已经完全红胀着耸立起来。

“嘶哈……”

能想着一条人鱼勃起，Thor觉得自己没准真是变态了。

Loki没有想到人类居然能有那么大！

他藏在石块后面偷偷地看着。人类的裤子已经完全解开，人鱼偷偷地将虎口抻开，远远儿地瞧着笼子里的海盗，他咬着嘴唇看了一会儿又看看自己的手掌，感觉那又大又粗的一根足有一拃长（没准更要超过一点儿也不一定），这样的认知让金绿尾巴的人鱼耳鳍发热，他懊恼地摆摆尾巴，拒绝承认自己那根比这个人类的要小一些。

不过，为什么人类要一直将弱点暴露在外面？既容易被鲨鱼咬掉，也容易影响游弋速度。

人鱼皱紧眉头，低头看看自己藏好的下腹，忽然想到对方穿着裤子的理由似乎是因为那根东西很难缩回腹腔中。如此的话，莫非……人类一直在发情？

这个认知让Loki惊讶地捂住了嘴巴。

只是还未来得及让Loki继续思考下去，海底忽然响起如同号角般的鸣响。

“嗡——”

 

Thor被那强而有穿透力的声音逼催地停下，原本几近临界点的快感被憋回，让他泛起浓烈的不满。然而，这种不满没有维持多久，他就看见人鱼正从不远处地石块后面直挺挺地“漂”了出来。

他果然在偷看！

只不过Thor暗爽的情绪并未来得及维持几秒，他就发现了那条人鱼的不对劲。

他就像是被那道奇诡的“嗡”声控制一般，金绿色的尾巴拉长成一道冗长的线，翠绿色的眼睛直勾勾地望向海面。跟着，不等Thor做出什么反应，人鱼就忽然动了，尾巴快速地甩动起来，身体猛地朝着海面方向窜游上去！

Thor扑向笼壁，却来不及阻止任何事。

诡谲的“嗡”声在人鱼离开后又响了许久才逐渐停止。

冰冷的海水混沌而污浊，没有人鱼的身影，这里就仿佛是一片死寂的坟墓，甚至很难看清楚二十米之外发生的事情。Thor头一次感受到窒息，他知道Lo并不是去捕猎，那么海面上……

他忽然有了一种天马行空的猜测，莫非Lo是被那个“嗡”声驱策着去海面战斗？和那些试图登陆格里诺特岛的凶徒们？

Thor用力舔舐着干涩的嘴唇。

从海面方向隐隐传来的微小震动肯定了金发海盗的猜测，他紧张地双手抓紧了囚笼。

他忽然不知道自己究竟在想些什么了！事实上，他该期待Lo战死才对，被海盗们的炸药炸得粉身碎骨，或者被剑矛戳穿心脏，再被高挂在海盗船的桅杆之上。人鱼该死的歌声只会蛊惑一个又一个可怜的水手，死在他手上的冒险者们不计其数，连自己也是他的俘虏。如果人鱼战死，Thor就有机会逃离这个地方，铁链并不是特别大的问题，他总能想到方法。

可是当每一声炸药桶传来的震动抵达海底时，海盗都会下意识攥紧铁栏。他甚至无法想象人鱼真的被伤害，再一次孤零零地躺在那轮阴沉红月照耀的灰暗海滩上。

这回，Lo没准就不会再有那样的好运气了。

海盗焦灼地等待着，直到黑暗海豚都没有力气嘶鸣，直到血液与油污再一次污染这片海域。

Thor眼睁睁地看着一艘海盗船沉下来，一起逐渐沉下来的还有那些盗宝者。

可Thor甚至顾不上偷偷藏上一把飘落下来的兵刃，他只顾着在分食内脏的海怪中搜寻着人鱼的身影。然而，直到那艘规模比巴塞罗缪小上一半的沉船很快被海流卷走，人鱼也没有再度现身。

Thor慌起来，他大力地摇晃着铁笼，甚至希望有某个海怪可以发现自己。

就在这时，一只细瘦修长的手抓住了栏杆。

Thor霍然低下头，他看见了面色苍白的人鱼。

人鱼看起来虚弱极了。

Thor早就觉得，这个瘦瘦的家伙并不适合战斗。他瞧起来糟糕透顶，白皙胸膛上被刀刃割裂出无数个血口，苍白脸颊上腾出两团并不健康的晕红，他几乎是“漂浮”的状态，只是凭借本能游回来，回到Thor的身边。

翠绿色的眼瞳周围泛着红晕，流露出一种极致的脆弱与委屈，这让Thor僵硬，他立刻伸出手握住了人鱼细瘦的手指。

人鱼的眼睛失神地眨了眨，有些痛苦地喘息着。

“放我出去。”Thor急迫道，“放我出去，让我看看你！”

轰隆隆的水流声从Loki耳边经过，他瞪大眼睛望着被自己囚禁起来的人类，人类因为不断说话唇边冒出一连串的小气泡。Loki不知道自己为什么在受伤的时候就想回到这里，他听不懂他在说什么，仿佛有一种无形的力量阻碍他的听力，他记得自己原来是可以听懂人类语言的，什么时候起不能了呢？

似乎是很久很久以前了……

Loki有点儿疑惑，然而人类掌心中的温度让他觉得舒适，他甚至很想将脸颊也贴上去拱一拱。

他的心脏跳得飞快，每次被命令去作战，都会有一阵子打不起精神来。他很累、很疼，浑身发着不正常的高热，连血液都在滋滋啦啦地沸腾。他一度迷失自我，几乎是因为本能才游回到这里。

但是他能看懂人类脸上急迫的神色。

Loki的心底忽然升起一股温暖的情绪来，这种感觉甚至压下了他体内沸腾烧灼的血。他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，却最终还是弹出利爪，撬开铁笼，打开了人类四肢上的枷锁。

Thor在下一瞬间将他的人鱼拖入怀中——

 

谁也不知道是怎么开始的，仿佛本能就驱策着他们这样做。

他们早已在深渊之下的绝境中彼此依存、相互吸引。Loki迫切地希望人类进去，可是进到哪里、怎么进去，又说不出来，他从未有过类似的经验。

好在即便他不说，海盗也清楚。

他们游出牢笼，来到Loki平素休憩的洞穴。这还是Thor第一次涉足这里，穿过门口悬挂着海草的门，他很快看到室内。若非情况紧急，Thor几乎就要被人鱼的可爱逗笑了，大概是死亡之海能够收集到的东西十分有限，人鱼已经极尽所能让自己的居所显得美观又舒适。

许多灰度不同的水母与畸形的海星被固定在不规则的穹顶上，变幻着散发出光芒。游丝般地水草结成串从高处垂下，在柔软的床铺周围形成幔帐……

Thor觉得他瞧上的人鱼一定是七海中最心灵手巧的那一只。*

Loki对于他的磨蹭似乎有点儿不满，他用修长的尾鳍扇了下Thor的臀部。

Thor被这个动作弄得一抖，他大口地吸了口气，猛地将Loki摁到床上。

感谢脖子上的枷锁让Thor下沉，床铺不知是什么奇异的材质，或许是海绵、贝肉和一些水下藻类混合织就，只要挨上去就让人觉得十分舒适。

Thor张开双臂搂紧他的人鱼。

人鱼的身体很热，不再是之前Thor舔吮伤口时微微偏冷的体温。这让海盗担心，他贴住那张薄唇不断吮吻，手则在人鱼细瘦的臂膀与腰侧上来回抚摸。Loki挺起胸膛迎合着人类的动作，下腹的鳞片不由自主地向两侧打开，嫩红色的生殖腔显露出来。

但这太羞耻了，即便是人鱼也十分慌张，有些不安地摆动起长尾。

Thor决定压制住他。

是的，海盗了解这条小心眼的鱼，他并不能保证如果没有彻底驯服Lo会不会一会儿给自己来上一尾巴。诚然他是他的囚犯，但是在床上这个地位必须调转一下，Thor瞧得出人鱼的情动、疲倦、羞恼与渴求，混合的情感让金绿色的尾鳍焦虑地卷成一个圈。

而比慰藉更好的，永远都是占有。

海洋不比陆地，这里本就是弱肉强食的地方，更是万物的起源。如果他不彻底的挞伐他，他又要如何安抚他？

这个意识仿佛霍然打开他心中某个一直潜藏在内心的禁锢，一个一直存在于嘴边的名字被Thor呼唤出来。

“Loki. ”

人鱼在一瞬间乖顺了。

如同绿宝石般的眼睛轻轻眨了眨，体内沸腾的血液仿佛因为这声呼唤而平息。人鱼并不知道拥抱着他的海盗如何得知自己的名字，却尤其喜欢这样的呼唤。这让他觉得自己是有所归属的，不再是神明的弃物。

人鱼的手指抚摸上Thor的嘴唇，Thor则拉着那修长的手指探入锁链之下。铁质项圈有一定的缝隙，白皙的手指可以探入，触摸到人类震颤的喉结。

“Loki，Loki，Calm down. ”

人鱼当真安宁下来，他缓缓从口中旖旎吐出一个句子，Thor仍旧听不懂，可是在那一瞬他明白了对方的意思。人鱼是在问他的名字。

他再度吻住那苍白的嘴唇，抵在人鱼的嘴唇上呢喃：“Hey，I'm Thor. ”

“Thor……”

海盗咧开嘴笑起来，跟着吻了下去，他品尝着还从未有人触碰过的白皙身体，在人鱼光滑细嫩的肌肤上留下一个个浅红色的吻痕。他人留下的血迹被金发海盗用舌尖清除，完全替换上属于Thor的印记，Loki的身体彻底柔软下来。

人鱼有些慵懒地瘫软在床铺上，腰鳍与尾鳍舒展开，又因为Thor的舔吮时不时地僵硬，单薄的胸膛浅浅起伏着，看起来脆弱得让人想要蹂躏。

海盗就这样做了。

他贴合着压在人鱼身上，衔住胸口挺立的红点，舌尖弹跳着逗弄，这让从未体会过此种快感的Loki很快就被逗混合了啜泣的呻吟。

“啊嗯——”

Thor立刻用指尖拨弄另一边，小小的凸起经不得多少玩弄，就可怜地红肿起来。

热吻则沿着薄薄的肌肉的中缝向下蔓延，流连于腰侧。人鱼的身体是诚实的，即便咬住手背，Loki身体还是忠实地打开，生殖腔暴露的愈发彻底，Thor可以看得见原本夹在其中，如今已经隐隐抬头的属于人鱼的阴茎。

他伸手抚摸那个比自己细上一号，却并不小的东西。

人鱼的腰鳍霎时拍动，让屋内悬挂着的水草震颤。

“嘘、嘘嘘嘘——”海盗却将手指在嘴唇上压了一下，湛蓝的眼睛深沉地望向他的猎物，带上来自七海最骁勇船长的威压。

海洋永远都是膜拜力量的，更别提Thor可以让他如此舒服。

Loki的视线最终定定地望向穹顶上一个漏窗，放任海盗的动作，漏窗洒下来的光斑将他的皮肤映射得更加白透。而人鱼已经被玩弄得完全柔软，有些可怜兮兮地躺在水草编制的床铺上。他的人类则开始开发那从未有人进入过的生殖腔。

生殖腔外的鳞片彻底分开，嫩红色的软肉不断翕合着，人类则抓住他的弱点上下套弄，甚至发现了藏匿在阴茎后面羞耻的小秘密。

那里还有一个穴道。

生殖专用的入口。

Loki没有族人，他从见识到这个世界起就在这片海域，也许他被创造出来就是为了守护格里诺特。即便他渴望同伴，他的神却从来没有给予他。所以并他不知道人鱼是不是就应该长这样，只是海怪们大多是分雌雄的。当Loki知道那里是生殖口时他一度为此有点儿自卑，可Thor却似极端痴迷。

他甚至张口嘬吮了上去。

舌尖抵入那个小口勾卷，逗弄着那用来承接的穴道张得更开、更开。

“Thor……”

Loki的身体柔软且容易湿润，与海水不同的黏腻淫液很快自生殖腔内渗出，尝起来带着诱人犯罪的腥甜。人鱼几乎要痉挛了，血沸不知在何时停下，身体却更想要了。

舌尖不断的戳刺，让人鱼的穴道越分越开，他淫荡地想要更加粗壮的东西顶进来。Loki想起了前不久在笼中看到的人类的阴茎，又粗又长，他忽地迫切希望那根粗壮的东西填塞入自己的体内，让他不再这样…这样……

“嗯——！”磁性而又沙哑的声音在水中漾出撼人心魂的混响。

快速地舌尖操干，让Thor明显感受到一股热液顺着饥渴的肉穴流涌而出。

海盗抿去那些淫荡的液体。

跟着他在人鱼涨红脸颊时抬起头，坏笑着用手背抹去嘴唇边的黏腻，转而利用浮力轻轻一撑，就跪在了Loki肩膀两侧。Thor居高临下地望着他的猎物，拽开裤裆，胯下那根肉红色的硬棍早已昂扬，前端甚至渗出黏液。

刚刚被舌头肏到高潮的人鱼胸膛剧烈地起伏着。

这一次，是人鱼被人类蛊惑了。

面前硬胀的肉柱让Loki再也无法拒绝，他开张口，淡色的唇瓣包裹住Thor的硕大。

Loki小心翼翼地裹吮着，雄性特有的腥臊气息让他皮肤发热，秀丽的鱼尾痉挛绷紧，他笨拙却渴求地侍弄着一会儿即将进入他身体内的东西。那东西粗粗长长的一根，Loki学着Thor刚刚的样子用虎口箍住根部套弄，另手则托着鼓鼓囊囊一看就许久没有发泄过的囊袋揉捏。他卖力地吞吐着，很快掌握些技巧，收缩双颊的肌肉裹吮Thor的阴茎。

海盗抓住了人鱼的头发。

Thor有种奇怪的感觉，仿佛叫出人鱼的名字后就有一种可以掌控对方的力量，他不明白这份力量的由来，或许那是让他一直存活在深海的理由？但眼下，谁管它呢？

“Loki——”他呼唤着，在忍受不住人鱼的挑逗之后，攥紧微卷的黑发，在温热的口腔中迅速抽插起来，Loki尽量配合着不让尖利的牙齿刺伤人类，而粗大的阴茎碾压过人鱼带着细小绒刺的舌苔，一瞬间的战栗直逼两人大脑。Thor克制不住地深深一撞，直顶Loki咽喉。

“唔……嗯、嗯……”

Loki轻声呜咽着，但他热衷这样的占有，海洋本生就是崇拜强者的。窒息般的快感让他头皮发麻，他选的人类凶悍得让他满意。

Thor最终几乎是强忍着才没有射在那温暖的口腔中。

他喘息着将阴茎从Loki的口中拖出，人鱼的阴茎却迸射出一些白浊，这让人类有些小得意。Thor的手指磨蹭过Loki的唇角与脸颊。那双漂亮翠绿色的眼睛带着些交配带出的水汽，Loki报复似地轻哼一声，坏坏地用舌尖刮过Thor的手指。

海盗闷哼，用力将人鱼更深地压入床铺。

他要肏他，就现在！

Loki配合地挺起腰杆。

海水适当的浮力让两人倍感惬意，坏透的人类则用脖颈枷锁冗长的末端捆缚住人鱼的双手，人鱼丧失了最后一点反抗能力，不过他这会儿并不想反抗，臣服于强大是本能，臣服于爱意则更让他快乐，人类带着薄茧的手指再度翻搅进入那个生殖腔。

生殖腔温暖且湿润，高潮过的地方还在饥渴地舔吮着Thor的手指。

而很快地，它舔吮的地方变成了海盗硕大的龟头。Odinson船长用他的龟头蹭压着那个紧致却放荡的入口，惹来人鱼不断地向上挺腰。生殖口最终害羞地亲吻上那里，像是张开细小的口啄吻着昂扬的阴茎。海盗再也忍耐不住，他托住人鱼的腰杆，凶狠地将粗硬的一根楔入人鱼的体内！

“啊——！嗯……”

被彻底占有的瞬间，Loki激动地扭摆起来，下身配合着性爱发生了奇妙的变化。鱼尾当然不会变成腿，只是后腰近乎以肉眼可见的速度隐去鱼鳞，露出仿佛人类的臀部来，大腿腿根之下仍旧是金绿色的长尾，圆润的屁股却光裸着，羞耻得就像是仅仅褪下裤子露出饥渴下体挨肏的模样！

这样的变化让人鱼白皙的脸孔顷刻涨得通红，他从未经历过这种事情。只得挣扎着用细长的胳膊死死环抱住Thor颈项。

Thor无疑惊喜于这种变化，鱼尾在这时变成绝佳的禁锢——不会分开如双腿的鱼尾，让穴道夹得格外紧。

他爱抚着Loki的屁股，在白皙的臀部上用力掴击，同时他的腰部挺动着，开始不断挞伐起紧紧锁住他阴茎的淫穴。

“哈啊——啊……”

原本就用来承接的穴道在这时看得更加清晰，艳红色的小口包裹住Thor的硕大，不断收缩着。软肉渗出爱液沾染上整根茎身，伴随着抽插黑发人鱼的指尖在海贼结实的背肌上留下殷红划痕。

Loki的屁股被抽得发红，从来没有人这样做过，连Loki自己也不知道人鱼在交媾时会产生这样的变化，他们的身体紧紧地缠绕在一起，他的生殖腔吞噬着Thor的男根，每一次深入都研磨着麻痒的体内，碾平所有的褶皱，带起身体一阵阵战栗。

Thor爱抚着Loki的身体，从颀长颈项到细瘦腰杆，还有刚刚裸露出的白皙圆翘的臀。

他们借助浮力与水草床的姿势很容易地调整着身体，他们渴望着彼此，一次又一次的深入撞击皆让两人沉醉。

贪心的海盗又将手指探入人鱼的后穴。

这惹来Loki惊喘，但是Thor吻住了他，霸道地迫使他同意。Loki前后都被海盗夹击了，阴茎不断在体内进出，而后方的排泄口也被这个坏透的海盗肆意玩弄。

人鱼的身体被完全打开，生殖腔几乎被肏成合不拢的肉洞。

彻底拔出后海水微微渗入的感觉并不怎样愉悦，于是Loki制止Thor这样做，他缠紧他的人类，试图让他停留在他体内。

“嘶——”Thor将人鱼的屁股打肿了。

他索性一下一下用力摁压细窄的腰杆，配合挺弄戳刺人鱼的子宫口。过分的舒爽让Loki无声尖叫，他想向后闪躲，却让没入后穴的手指插入更深，屁股无力的扭摆着，两个穴都被彻底照顾了，而扭摆在Thor看来更像是淫荡的邀请。

金头发的船长霍地扯紧锁链，铁链让人鱼的双臂只能高举过头顶，而海盗则用他的阴茎将人鱼死死地楔在床上，之后，他一次又一次地挺入，开始大力地抽插冲刺。

水中的浮力需要他付出更多的努力，但海盗并不介意。

鱼尾已经痉挛得忘记摆动，只有尾端两侧的鱼鳍无助地缠住了海盗的小腿，海盗故意将阴茎整根拔出，再一次次破开那羞耻的穴口，海水不断被挤入进去，冲刷过入口处两片敏感的肉瓣，人鱼的双手绞紧铁链，极致快感带来的震动摇晃得铁链哗哗作响。

这份震动甚至牵扯到人类囚犯的脖颈，这无疑让Thor更加凶悍，他快速地抽插冲刺着，粗壮的阴茎将Loki窄穴内的每一处地方都彻底地填满。

Loki呜咽着，脸下意识地埋入臂弯，但他的下体却流淌出更多爱液。温暖的爱液与凉丝丝的海水让体内焚烧的血液渐渐平息。

最终，他用力向上顶起腰杆，Thor则更用力地将阴茎深深插入他的体内。伴随着海盗的低吼，人类的阴茎彻底撞开人鱼的生殖腔，浓稠的精液灌满Loki的子宫。

这是一次超乎预料的性爱，Thor没有想到有一天真的会和人鱼结合一起。

羞耻的性爱直到许久之后才完全停歇。Thor不知为何仿佛有着用不完的精力，他没有缓上一会就将还在高潮余韵中的人鱼翻转过来趴跪在床上，白皙的屁股向后高高撅起，阴茎再度干入人鱼的后穴。

直到将Loki的两个软穴都肏得无法合拢，海盗才罢休。

Thor搂紧他的人鱼，一起在Loki温暖的巢穴中休息。

 

海盗沉默地思考着。

古老的传说中，与人鱼接吻的人类会获得海洋永恒的祝福，可以永远生活在海水之中，那是所有水手的妄念。但是，他在和Loki在一起之前，就已经永远地停止了心跳与呼吸。

Thor当然是喜欢怀中这条人鱼的，甚至比他之前在岸上遇到过的任何女人都喜欢，那种感觉是不一样的。只是这却依然不能让他默默接受自己只能被永远禁锢在这里的事实。

总有一天他会离开这。

就在刚刚，他甚至希望Loki能和自己一起走。

虽然Thor知道，这片海域的生物都好像全部被一股无形的力量束缚住，今日的搏杀与鲜血更像某种来自深海的佐证，Loki自然逃不开。

但Thor并不会忘记自己的愿望——他是海盗，他梦想着称霸海洋。

所以他不会停留再久了。他意识到自己的变化：意外叫出人鱼的名字，可以些微控制身匝的海流，他也许正在和这片死亡之海融为一体。

不可以。

透过穹顶的漏窗，一些海底幽绿色的光线渗透下来。他缓缓撑开五指，发现自己的手背上似乎隐隐能看见削薄的鳞片，而这些薄鳞却又在他的意志控制之下缓缓消退。

不，他必须得离开了。

 

*注：  
七海：航海设定世界观中常用词汇，指北冰洋、南冰洋、印度洋、北大西洋、南大西洋、北太平洋、南太平洋。


	3. Final Sink

Thor拼命地游，他已经沦陷在这片死亡之海中两年了。

前段时间在陪Loki捕猎时他发现这片海域西南角的边缘似乎有一个缺口——Thor从未放弃过想要逃出这里，但随着时间的推移，他惊觉即便Loki不再用铁链关押他，他也无法再浮出海面或是离开这片区域。

仿佛有一股无形的力量正在不断阻止着他。

每一次试图逃离，都会被阻挡回来。甚至有一回他的手指刚一探出水面，就有一阵蚀骨的疼痛自指尖一直焚烧到灵魂。

他哀嚎着回到深海，蜷缩起身体不住颤抖。

不远处的人鱼立刻飞速游来，小心翼翼地将Thor的手指吮入口中，Loki单纯地以为Thor是弄伤了手指，便不断用舌尖轻轻替海盗吮裹着。

Thor不知道该如何解释。

他和Loki仍旧无法交流，但透过那双清澈的翠绿色眼睛，Thor猜测人鱼已经隐约明白了自己的意图，只是他能从那双不含任何杂质的绿眼睛中看到更多的是焦虑与担忧。

这无疑让他越发愧疚。

所以他真的不知道自己还能不能再做出一次今天这样的决定。

——离开Loki，离开他的人鱼。

他几乎耗费了全身的力气，因为那个缺口大概是他唯一的希望了。

那是在前不久陪着Loki打猎时的意外发现。

Loki的口味从前段时间起开始变得不同寻常的刁钻，Thor便提议去海域边缘寻找些更加合口的食物。

随着时间的推移，海盗身上奇怪的能力也愈发增强，除了控制海水的范围逐渐扩大，Thor还意外发现原先虎视眈眈盯着自己的海怪们开始逐渐退却，就连Loki在刚刚睡醒时望向他的眼神也时常会有那么几秒怔愣，像是有些疑惑又十分欣喜，却又在Thor靠近时忍不住抖动着腰鳍亲近。

即便海盗厌恶那些能力（奇怪的能力总让他觉得在无形中与死亡之海的关系愈发紧密），可如果能利用它们呵护人鱼，Thor还是无比乐意的。

毕竟，他不知道自己究竟还能陪伴Loki多久。

他终究是要离开的。

他和Loki是两个世界的……东西，甚至称不上同一个物种。Loki有尾巴，而自己有双腿，绿眼睛的人鱼终其一生都会留在海洋，自己的归宿却将是稳固的陆地。

只是Thor没想到，这一天来得这么快。

那天他利用新获得不久的威慑力，带着Loki长驱直入其他海怪的领域，一直穿游至死亡之海的西南角。他们在那里发现了不少好吃的，有些酸咸的贝类、口感爽滑的章鱼，Loki高兴地摆着金绿色鱼尾坐在一块海底嶙峋的石块上用利爪撬开硬蚌，Thor则继续下潜搜寻。

他竟意外地在石头的夹缝中发现了一条被冷流冲进来的“普通的鱼”。

是的，普通的鱼。

Thor已经有整整两年没有见过普通的鱼了。

被困的时间太长，他几乎要习惯所有生物都是残缺的模样：独眼的剑吻鲨，身上有部分腐烂到只剩下枯骨的黑暗海豚，头顶长着许多脓疱或眼球的章鱼。而正常的、普通的、完整的鱼类……

他抓起那条鱼，几乎想要狂吻它。

他不觉寻着那条奇怪的冷流继续探看过去，在贴近海底的地方发现了一个深幽的洞窟——是近期的海底地震形成的么？洞口很新，黑暗而又诡秘，阴沉沉地不知道通向哪里，但Thor无比确信那条鱼就是从那里被冲进来的。

那么，他当然就可以从那里游出去！

这个发现振奋了长久以来的精神，让他觉得自己不再是被囚禁在海底世界的阴尸，他该从那里钻出去，游到最毗邻的岛屿，接触人类的社会，再喝上整整两桶的朗姆酒！

只是并没有幻想多久随之而来的愧疚就冲刷走了即将获得自由的狂喜。如果他真的选择从这里离开，Loki怎么办呢？他势必要欺骗他……

Loki最近不知为何变得越来越嗜睡。

金绿色的尾巴总是懒洋洋地瘫软着，半透明的腰鳍随着水流轻轻拍动，海藻般地黑色长发在颊边散开，他往往会蜷缩在海藻与贝肉铺就的软床上打瞌睡。而在Thor凑近时，人鱼总有些害羞，扇形的耳鳍一抖一抖，或是背过身去，或是昂起下巴故作挑衅地用尾巴卷住海盗的腰杆。

不知道什么时候开始，Loki已经不再用铁链拴着Thor，他们会交合、亲吻，就像是陆地上的最普通情侣。只是一想到彼此是这片海域当中唯一可以交流的对象，这份感情似乎又被蒙上了一层阴影。

所以Thor鲜少去细想，他喜欢人鱼越发敏感湿润的身子。他们纠缠、结合，海盗热衷于将自己的精液射入Loki内腔，看着人鱼被他肏得惊喘颤抖，向后仰起修长颈项，原本嫩色的生殖腔也变得艳红成熟，难以合拢，微微一挑逗就会不知廉耻的张开任由采撷……

而今天，Loki又有些犯困。

人鱼信任地窝在Thor身边泛着迷糊，惬意地将尾巴搭在Thor的腿上，看起来没准接下来的大半天都会如此。

海盗最终下定了决心。

他侧身吮吻住Loki的嘴唇，逗着漂亮的翠绿色眼睛有些迷蒙地睁开。

“我去捕猎。”Thor比划着。

Loki不疑有他地挪开尾巴，还不忘要求海盗给自己带一些好吃的蚌。

Thor几乎落荒而逃。

这是无比艰难的决定。他必须要离开，他已经停留在这里整整两年，再继续留下去没准也会变成一头怪物。他犹记得这两年来海里出现频率越来越高的神秘“嗡”声，而他唯恐自己有一日也变成其他海怪那样——浑浑噩噩，听到命令就会丧失自我，全力搏杀，甚至不知道会将多少他曾经的同伴、认识的冒险者拖入深海。

但他、但他……

Loki一定不会想到，他的人类再也不会给他捕猎了，也永远不会再带着好吃的食物回家。从今日以后他又是孤零零的一条鱼了，整片海洋里也不会再有第二个人型生物可以陪伴他。

Thor想自己最近还是将他视作为异类，并决定将他独自留在这片死亡之海。

一想到这些，海盗的内心就止不住地绞痛起来。

 

Thor最终停在了那个神秘的洞窟前。

他颤栗着，唯恐游得不够快就会控制不住地想要回头。

阴冷寒流从洞窟深处流窜而出，像是食人的怪兽，他咬紧牙关最终蹬游进去。

这是个诡异的地方。

最开始Thor以为这不过是一个地震后才露出的海底山石，因为石头有些缝隙，所以正常的洋流才会在从中穿过时带来正常的鱼类。然而当他真正进入这里才发现这里似乎是个古老的……遗迹？

说不上真正的年代，只是沉没的海底石堡，格里诺特岛屿上的主殿，似乎都与这个洞窟仿佛有着千丝万缕的联系。

石洞被破坏得尤为严重，但Thor仍旧借着昏暗的光线在洞窟中发现一些涡卷形的线角*。

那不可能是天然形成的。

可这里究竟是谁建的，又为什么沉没至深海海底？

越往深处游，里面越是狭窄，仿佛这个神秘的石窟整个贴在了海床之上，又或已经在海底之下。时光的磨砺让洞壁上遍布着细小的海洋生物巢穴，其实有不少已经变为扭曲的化石，但Thor并没有错过洞穴顶部那一致拱起的弧度，以及石壁上奇怪的爪痕。

那不是人类或者普通海怪留下的印记，而是什么更大、更加危险的东西……

哪怕没有呼吸，这里也诡异地令他不自禁“屏住气息”。

直到地底深处突如其来的冷流让Thor回神。

挤过几处狭窄的甬道，刮掉腰侧和背部的好几块皮肉后，他不知何时已经游弋到洞穴深处。而Thor惊讶地发现下方有一个更深的洞窟，洞口垂至凿入海底，冷流则以一种近乎不可能的方式从深洞中逆旋喷涌而上，就像外围正有什么东西正在不断冲击着这片死亡海域。

太诡异了，但无疑说明逆着这道冷流没准就能够出去。

忽然，从黑暗之中探出的数根“触须”猛地缠住了他。

糟糕，大意了！

Thor骤然一惊，他完全没有想到在这样的深窟中会残存着寄生于洞壁的生物，他原本以为石壁上石化掉的巢穴只是古老的残留，谁能想到居然是软蛭褪去的壳？

上一次见到这种水怪还是在海底石堡的周匝，与那些鸢草在一起。而软蛭们就像是一条条根部生长在一起的毒蛇，彼此纠缠，只有头部张着骇然血口，龇出尖利的獠牙。

Thor被一条软蛭狠狠咬在腰上。

“啊——！”

撕裂般地锐痛让他迅速沦陷在这片重重密布的陷阱中。

它们用肢体缠绕住海盗的脚踝、腰腰乃至咽喉，拖拽着金发的男人撞向它们寄生的石壁。而无论是撞上被海流冲击的变得极其尖锐的石壁，或是被卷入疯狂冲击周遭的寒冷涡流，还是直接被勒毙，越久的纠缠都会让他越快命丧于此。

血液已经顺着软蛭的环节流入它们的腹部，它们嘶咬着他，在Thor身上啃噬出一个个伤口，以肉眼可见的速度吸食着鲜血，缠绕着让他无从挣脱！

他应该使用自己的能力的，那些让海怪们恐惧的能力、调动水流的能力，这样就可以免去这场浩劫，可Thor的潜意识告诉他——

不，不行。尤其是这里，尤其是在出口附近，一旦动用那本不属于自己的力量，就是承认了这片邪狞的海洋，他将永远不能从这个唯一的出口逃脱。

不！

“唔——呃嗯……”

“歘——！”

电光石火之间，一道锐利的冷光袭来。

金头发的大个子只觉得身体一松，周匝冰冷的海水就泛起一股血腥味，混乱中他睁开双眼，而在不断向上翻涌的水流之中，他瞧见了他的人鱼……

人鱼就那样悬停在深窟涡旋的正中央，金绿色的鱼尾随着水流摆动着。逆行向上的水流贴合着洞壁形成漩涡，从两人身匝不断冲击而过。Thor被冷流拍击得不住摇摆，Loki却那样稳稳地浮在远处。Thor朝上仰望着，又是他救了自己，不知道第多少次。

人鱼的利爪尚未收回，尖端尚且带着软蛭们的血液，因为战斗而变得发亮的双目便这样定定地望向Thor。

Thor忽然有些不敢看那双眼睛。

翠绿色的眼瞳中隐含的是丝丝缕缕的愤怒、诉不出的伤心，可更多的又是一种连Thor也解读不出的情绪。

海盗迫切地想要说点儿什么。

他想说对不起，说自己不想走了，不过是不试一次不死心，出逃的决心几乎在见到Loki的刹那就大打折扣。

但人鱼却并没有给他任何分辩的机会，当然，不同的语言让他们本也无法沟通。在更多的软蛭闻到血腥气聚拢过来之前，Loki已经一把抓住了年轻海盗船长的手臂。

“等等！”人类刚想辩解，他并不是真想要……

Thor原本以为人鱼会拽他回去，返回他们共同的巢穴，再用什么奇怪的锁链将他锁起来。但Loki没有，他反是攥住海盗的手腕，带着他向洞穴的更深处游去。

Loki没想到Thor会在这个时候逃跑。

他应该生气的，因为他的腹内已经有了他们共同的后代。

时间并不很长，以至于他并不知道要怎样告诉Thor，他不太会说人类的语言，那三首歌谣中也并没有与“孩子”、“生命延续”相关的词汇。

但Loki又想，Thor或许是并不期待知道的。

他的人类是个很好的人，很有责任心，不但不会在Loki虚弱的时候伤害他，还会帮助捕猎并且照顾他，他与Thor渡过了非常愉快的两年。人鱼很开心，虽然他不算特别明白为什么，但他很喜欢与Thor待在一起。

Thor却并不喜欢这里。

这片海域被人类所憎恶，Loki亲眼瞧见在自己解除Thor的枷锁后，人类一次又一次地做出离开这里的尝试，虽然都失败了，可他的金发人类仍旧不死心。Thor就像是被囚于牢笼中的困兽，急迫地要离开此地。

他是那样憎恶着这片海洋，当然也不会期待自己和他即将诞生在这片海里的子嗣……吧？

Loki轻轻抚摸过自己的小腹。

事实上，他一点也不想绊住Thor。他们早已脱离了饲主与饲养物的关系，他更希望对方因为自身的意愿而留下，并非枷锁或是……其他。所以如果告诉Thor他拥有了他们后代，恐怕人类即便不喜欢，也会因为照顾自己与后代而留下。但如果那样，Thor又怎么会快乐呢？

Loki对情绪没有太多的了解，他体会最多的是因为饥饿与受伤而痛苦，最熟悉的则是长达千年的寂寞。而最高兴的事情，大概就是Thor留在自己身边。

这段时间Loki前所未有的快乐，他收获了额外的“礼物”，所以他希望人类也能和他一样高兴。

Loki甚至偷偷幻想过，要是他和人类的后代能够有金色的头发与蓝色的眼睛就好了。

只是当Thor不告而别时……

他还是，有些难过。

他承认这是自己忍不住追踪了人类的气息，尾随Thor来到这个洞穴的理由。但当Loki发现这是哪里之后，他立即决定送人类离开。

Loki说不太清楚。

他遗忘了很多事，人鱼的记忆力也许没有那么好，许许多多的过往对Loki来说都仿佛蒙着一层带着水雾的纱。但兽类对于危险的感知永远是最敏锐的，直觉告诉他这里十分危险，他必须立刻送走Thor。

自己的人类是如此与众不同。

这是Loki很早就知道的事实，只是随着时间推移L他越来越确定Thor可能继承了……那份力量。

Loki忘记了那份力量的由来，只知道那曾经是他的信仰，可信仰在许许多年前就消失了，取而代之的是与其并生的一种危险，蛰伏在海底，而那份“危险”甚至逐渐让他将信仰都遗忘。

You are created by God, but may not endowed by him.

邪狞的声音不断蚕食内心与记忆，Loki只觉得痛苦、空洞与茫然。而随着时间的推移那道声音越来越强，以至于这处本应该埋藏在海底泥沙下的洞窟都暴露出来……

他不知道为什么自己会想起这些，仿佛越往洞窟深处游，就愈能够触景生情地想到更多。

更多的记忆碎片。

神明，割裂的黑暗与光明，翻搅的海洋，沉没的神殿。

这些都无端让人鱼痛苦，他的身体不由自主地瑟瑟颤抖起来。

但是，现在并不是脆弱的时候。

 

Thor只觉得自己的心脏被生生挖空一块。

“走。”他听见人鱼清晰地说。

他能感受到Loki强忍下去的战栗，Thor知道黑头发的人鱼是这片海域乃至格里诺特的守护者，无论作为“狩猎目标”还是“背弃的伴侣”，Loki都应当阻止自己。Loki应该用利爪贯穿自己的心脏，撕烂自己的胸膛，而不是陪着他穿过危险遍布的洞穴，再送他离开。

但Loki竟然真的将Thor护送到洞穴的尽头……

尽头是一座古老的石拱门。

又是古罗马式的建筑风格，历经千年时光它已经大部分坍塌，只有靠近角落处还能瞧见波形卷涡形的镶边，寄生的海蜗牛与藤壶让这座古旧的拱形门在神秘的同时又透露着些许恐怖与诡异。

但蓝殷殷的、洁净的海水就在石门的另一边闪耀着。

肉眼可见的，将正常的鱼冲进来的冷流正是从那里汇入的，连拱门两侧的海水也是不同颜色。

澄澈的蓝与晦暗的绿，好似象征着割裂他们的光明与黑暗。

人鱼推了Thor的手臂一下。

金发的海盗僵直了。

他原本发了疯似的想离开，可现在他却又发疯似的想留下，该死的，他怎么能走呢？他的Loki就在这里……

直觉告诉他，一旦跨过这道门、离开这片海域，他与绿眼睛人鱼之间的联系会就此终结。

长久的依存至此结束，陆地与海洋的天堑会使他们永诀。

Thor下意识地抓住了人鱼的小臂，他不该离开的，他鼓足了勇气在Loki睡着的时候背弃，可当他看到那双绿宝石般的眼睛时，灵魂就已经彻底留在了海洋。

他伸手抚上Loki的颈项。

这是Thor最喜欢的动作，带着不言而喻的占有意味，指腹爱抚人鱼敏感的颈椎，拇指则刮搔着那扇形的耳鳍，若是以往他们总会亲不自禁地立刻拥吻，人鱼金绿色的尾巴会下意识地卷住Thor的腰肌，而Loki的腰鳍在彼时通常是缓缓扇动着的，似乎在表达主人别扭且不愿说出口的羞涩。

Thor原以为做出这个动作，Loki便会明白自己的意思，他应该愤怒地将自己的肠子都掏出来，再将自己扯回家。但人鱼金绿色的长尾决绝地拍开了Thor的手。

他抽得用力，Thor因疼痛轻声嘶了一声。

人鱼的咽喉微动，看起来有些担心，却又缓缓摆动着鱼尾退得更远了。

为什么？

Thor忽然想到，自己应该拽着他的人鱼离开这里，残破的古门就在身后，他为什么不试试看带着他出去呢？可人鱼仿佛看懂了他的想法，他摇摇头，黑色微卷的头发被拍在身遭的水流冲得飘荡起来，他的身后是黑沉沉地幽暗，而Thor之仅有一步之遥就能够返回光明的港湾。

他们本来就不是一个世界的物种。

Thor是那个误入死亡之海，不愿意继承神力的“新宝藏”。

“DON'T, don't be the New Treasure...”

在海盗还在犹豫的时候，人鱼忽然抿紧嘴唇，他看起来不舍而又痛苦，却不再挣扎，金绿色的尾巴猝然卷起冷流，在Thor尚因为他磕磕绊绊的人类语言而愣神时猛地将海盗拍了出去！

霍然而至地水流卷住Thor的身体，两年的生活或许麻痹了海盗的神经，让他一时忘记Loki也曾是势均力敌的对手。

转瞬间，Thor被拍出了那道古罗马式的残破古门。

海盗手忙脚乱地稳住身形，而等他手脚并用地游回到水门边，却霍地发现已经有一道奇异的水膜封住了门的两端。

人鱼的身影在水膜的彼端显得缥缈而模糊，就像是被遗留在过去时光中的虹影。

他们谁都没有率先离去，就这样隔着那道水膜在幽暗与光明的两端对望，直到，金发人类忽然感受到了压抑的心跳——

不。

“咚哒——”

“咚哒——”

他不知道为什么，在离开死亡之海后，他竟然恢复了呼吸与心跳。

 

Thor扑出海面。

大海没有让他在那道门后停留太久，他被不知从何处冒出的冷流卷住全身托举着送了上去，仿佛当背弃这片海域，连海水都迫不及待地将他驱逐。

按照以往的心愿，他该感恩这种驱逐。

吹拂在脸颊上的咸腥海风带来近乎不真实的刺痛感，他大口大口地喘着气，这才注意到自己身处的地方天空是阴沉沉的白。

海浪一波一波地翻涌，拍击在他的脸上，湿漉漉的金发狼狈地紧贴脸颊。

他活过来了！

弃置许久的肺叶因为感受到久违的空气而发出剧烈的疼痛，他高兴得不能自已，却又难过得近乎癫狂。这样的情绪一直一直拉锯着Thor Odinson，直到数分钟后他冷静下来，才想着日后要何去何从……

“轰隆——”

却没想到，还没等他来得及思考自己究竟要往哪个方向游的时候，几海里之外的地方忽然传来巨大的声响。

Thor蓦地回首。

他正处在死亡之海与普通海域的交界处，面前不到一百米远的地方就是那宛如噩梦一样的浓雾，他当然知道浓雾之中是什么，是遍布海怪的魔鬼海域、是格里诺特岛、是传说中的宝藏与他无数兄弟的埋骨之处。

很快，更大的声响传来，声波压至海面甚至卷起了一阵接一阵的巨浪。

Thor猛地抹了把脸颊上的水，而他甚至来不及躲得更远一些，就看见冲天的红光伴随着巨浪破开曾经的浓雾！

而黑暗转瞬便向着正常的海域侵袭——

Thor倒抽一口凉气。

轰隆隆的巨大震颤覆盖了整片海域。

海床隆起不祥的鼓包，正不断向上冲顶着，宛如深海下正在生成一座新的火山，又像是有什么丑恶的黑暗马上就要从海底的泥沙之下破土而出！

 

是它来了。

心中隐隐有一个声音这样告诉Loki。

他是被从石门倒旋而入的冷流拍回洞窟中的，骤然加剧的冷流、不断摇晃的石窟让他确信，就在Thor离开这片海域的一瞬间，那个一直蠢蠢欲动的东西就冲破了最后一层枷锁。

人鱼内心惶恐，却无力阻止。

卷着他不断回流的冰冷漩涡，与身体被迫撞击到洞壁上指尖抓挠到的波形纹，让他终于隐隐意识到某件长久以来被麻痹掉的事实：这处洞窟压根不应该暴露于海底，它是深埋在海底之下的枷锁，用来镇压它们所看守的怪物。

而这与世界存在时间相同的怪物不断侵蚀着它们的思维、记忆，敕令所有海怪通过屠杀其他的生命来哺喂它，让它恢复能力。

那些面目可憎的海怪们，原本应该是这片海洋的守护者。

事实上，早在两年前它就应该成功，它已经几乎控制了所有的海怪，更积攒了足够的力量。

只是谁也没料到Thor Odinson的到来。

神明将最后的力量融入石门后的幻境之中，意外破除幻境的海盗在继承力量的同时也坠落海洋，Thor自己，就是制约怪物的最后一道封印。

但现在，Thor离开了。

失去最后一道禁锢的巨怪甚至不屑再发出那样的“嗡”声，它叫嚣着翻卷着海浪，而刚刚不知从何处生出的将Thor送上海面的水流就像是它最为得意的嘲讽。

整片死亡之海开始崩溃。

 

Loki的身体猛地从送走Thor的洞窟之中被冲击出来。

人鱼细韧的身体在幽绿色的海水中打着滚儿，几乎是肉眼可见的，死亡之海变得更加污浊。源自海底的暴动惊醒了许许多多的守护者，海怪们发出悲伤的嘶鸣。

在海水疯狂地拍击中Loki身体弯折成让人心疼的弧度，他记起了更多——关于守护者们的职责与镇守这片的海域的任务。

他之所以是半人半鱼的形态，也是因为他的工作原本应该是用动人歌声说服水手们离开这片海域。

海怪们此起彼伏的悲鸣像是在唱响最后一战的哀歌。

Loki同样发出一声悠长的呼哨，一头浑身赤红的海怪伸出巨大的鳌钳承托着他，海怪们纷纷游向海面。

他忽然有些后悔刚才的选择了：事实上，无论是作为职责还是私心，他都应该将Thor留下的，Thor就是最后一道禁锢，有他在这里这片海域或许不会崩溃得这样迅速。只是内心深处他又是无比庆幸，被动地守护不过是拖延时间的借口，当继承的力量也不足以镇压那只凶兽时，它第一个吞噬的就是继承了神力的Thor。

他又怎么能让这样的事情发生？

幸好、幸好，他已经将Thor送走了。

他忽然有些不确信自己还能不能顺利诞下他们的后代，他万分遗憾，却并不后悔。

Loki发现，他们根本阻止不了它。

纯黑的海水不断从海底深处涌现，浓雾散开，死亡之海妖冶的红月也不知何时爬升到了正空中，伴随着滔天骇浪，一个恶心又可怖的怪物扑出死亡之海的海面。

海神克洛诺斯邪狞的半身。

它比所有的海怪都要巨大，摆动着带着长鬃的利爪浮于海面，颅顶漂浮的鼓包就像是一个巨大的、令人作呕的巨型水母。“水母”之中盛放的是满满的污垢，可以从那层半透明的水膜中看到犹如树冠一样的脉络，粗黑的枝丫纵横在颅顶鼓包之内，而枝丫的根部则连接着下方一张可怖的脸。

不知道那是否还可以被称为“脸”，焦黑而扭曲，只有两个森然的孔洞与下方大到惊人的巨口。圆形巨口的周围尽数是血红的利齿，当邪狞的半身张开口时，风暴会肆虐海面，活物均被骤然生成的水流吸入口中，沦为食物。

“嗡——”

熟稔的“嗡”声让停留在海面上曾经的守护者们惊然战栗，那是它们无比熟悉的声音：在过去的几百年中，就是这个声音蚕食它们的神智，逼迫着它们杀戮，并一步步地挣脱海洋之神克洛诺斯设下的禁制。

长鬃裹挟在邪狞半身的躯壳上，而除却四只粗壮的利爪，它还有数条带着毒勾的长须。

数条长须伴随着嗡声扬到半空再陡然击打下去。

翻搅海浪，并将那些想要反抗它的守护者纷纷卷入口中。

Loki与他的同伴们实在难以与它抗衡。

因为无论是从体型还是力量，它都可以将在人类面前耀武扬威的守护者们压制到毫无还手之力。

海怪们正在逐一消亡。

它们一个个悍勇地扑杀上去，再逐一被立于红月之下的邪狞怪物半身撕碎、拍开，乃至被扯成带着血沫的碎块吞入口中。

怪物讥讽它们的丑陋与不堪，调侃着在千年的岁月中它们遗忘信仰轻易地被控制，戏谑海怪们不过是被神明抛弃的消耗品。事实上它说的并没有什么不对，神明从最初创造它们时起，就是为了抛弃。

克洛诺斯是个矛盾的神明，他推翻了自己父亲的暴政，却又因为弑父诱发的愧疚陷入无尽诅咒。*

他厌弃自己身上属于暴戾、愤怒与邪恶的一部分，在千年的痛苦之后他决定将属于邪恶的半身完全剥离，他撕裂自己的灵魂，把黑暗的部分永远囚禁于海底。他建筑了格里诺特岛屿，创造数百的守护者们，命令它们看守此地并驱逐所有试图靠近这里的生灵。

但神明本身却是在消亡的，缺失一半的灵魂让克洛诺斯很快衰弱，可即便是这样他也不愿意面对自己阴暗的那一半。

Loki祈求过他，这里的海怪也一样。

但他最终抛弃了他的所有造物，将这些造物与邪恶的半身一起封存在格里诺特的浓雾后，自己则碎散于宇宙的洪流。

格里诺特，本来就是一片被神明抛弃的地方。

甚至不止是旧神，连继承克洛诺斯神力的Thor也厌恶这里。那么被神明遗弃守护者们，又怎么可能战胜那邪恶的半身？

Loki喘息着，他伤得很重。

苍白的脸颊与瘦薄的胸膛上尽数是刮擦出的血痕与撕裂的伤口，金绿色的鱼尾在闪躲上一轮的爪击时不知被掀掉了多少鳞片，惨兮兮地裸露出来的嫩肉，暴露在污浊的海水中渗着鲜血。他发出轻声的呜咽，只觉得小腹中一阵阵牵拉的闷痛。

他知道自己坚持不了太久了，守护者海怪们的数量正在急剧减少，而当怪物突破它们筑起的最后一道防线之后，它将正式重归世间。

Loki不愿让那样的浩劫发生，因为一旦突破这最后一道的防守，邪灵追杀的头一个目标恐怕就是继承了神力的Thor，他的人类。

他用力拔出插在肩头的一根毒刺。

人鱼其实是神明最初的代言者，在克洛诺斯还存在的时候，精通人类语言的Loki就是和平与交流的使者，在其他守护者同伴们出现之前出面游说。

他并不擅长攻击，他拥有的只是一条银舌头。

当邪恶的巨怪不屑再控制它们，而是将海怪们当做补充营养的食物时，不断的战斗让Loki恍恍惚惚地想起了更多事。

虽然喜爱恶作剧，并带着天生的小狡黠，但他是尽忠职守的。他劝说着那些水手们离开，用歌声给他们催眠，暗示这片海域存在着危险。

只是，被神明的遗弃终究让他在漫长的岁月中逐渐感受到寂寞，他的同伴们也同样……

被封印的克洛诺斯之恶探知了这份寂寞，它用寂寞为诱饵入侵了人鱼的思维，剥夺他的记忆，让阴翳覆盖上Loki的心灵，让银舌头的劝说变成蛊惑人心的蜜语。

Loki撑着最后的清明编撰出一首歌谣，试图唤醒落入陷阱的海盗们，而在那之后他忘记了人类的语言。

但怪物说的没有错：记住人类的语言又有什么用呢？

这里原本就是被遗弃的海域，它们更是被世人唾弃的凶兽。就连Thor也不愿意留在这里，更不会渴望自己与他的后代……

 

死亡海域上终年笼罩着的浓雾不知在何时散开。

而Thor眼睁睁瞧见Loki被那头巨大的怪兽钳住住腰肢，再被狠狠地抛摔出去！人鱼金绿色的长尾在半空中划过一道凄厉的弧，瘦韧的身体重重地砸入污浊的海水之中。

No！

Thor一个猛子扎入水下。

他从来没有这样痛恨过自己！

在今日之前他拼了命的想逃出去，现在却只想回到自己的人鱼身边。他不应该舍弃Loki的，为了不知所谓的“自由”，在身后的死亡之海迸发出冲天红光的一瞬间，他就后悔了。

他从未这样懊悔过拒绝死亡之海赋予他的能力。

重新拥有了呼吸与心跳，但他却丧失那些会变化出鳞片、蹼的奇怪能力。Thor只能作为一个平凡无奇（至多强壮一些）的人类，奋力却缓慢地重新游向那片海域。

还好他及时捞住了不断下沉的人鱼。

Thor的心脏在接住虚弱的Loki一刹那就搅紧成一团。

人鱼翠绿色的眼睛眨了眨，当他看清楚接住自己的究竟是谁之后，那双宛如绿宝石的眼睛顿时因为紧张而绷成如同猫眼的竖瞳，他发了疯一样地推拒Thor，示意人类快离开。

你这个愚蠢的家伙，为什么要回来？！！

肺部空气的耗尽，让Thor不得已带着人鱼回到海面，他再也不能和之前一样在深海中与Loki一起随心所欲的游动了。金发的男人望向立于红月之下暴怒的怪物，趋利避害的本能让他试图带着Loki游到安全的边缘。

可巨怪在此时忽然停止了吞噬的动作，它将串在一根长须上的海怪猛地丢入海中。

砸起的浪花在妖冶的红月下不住掀动，Thor与Loki几乎要被巨大的浪头掀翻。

『You come. 』

那声音带着“嗡、嗡”的回音，邪灵踏碾着海浪，将沉重的身躯扭转过来。

『I just wanna take you, but you bring yourself back ? 』

这样关于“自投罗网”的描述可不太友善，Thor绷紧了身体。可事实上那并没有什么用，巨大的怪物在他面前宛若万仞高山，连修长的人鱼都不过是被它捏入掌心的玩物，又何况区区身为人类的Thor。

Loki受伤的身体在海盗的怀中涩涩轻颤着，但还是执拗地推着海盗，示意他赶快离开。

“DON'T be the New Treasure...” Thor想起就在不久之前，Loki磕磕绊绊地说出的这句话，直觉告诉海盗，面前这头怪物的目标其实是他。

巨大、危险的非人怪物，终于完全转过身体，漂浮于颅顶的脓包、骇人的鬃毛，扬起须爪末端即将迸射出来的长针，无一不是死亡的威胁。硕大的身型就像是难以抗衡的死神，直面这样的威胁即便勇敢如Thor也会浑身发冷。

『Run, leave him, Again？』

怪物裂开那张骇人的口，桀桀地怪笑。

Thor听懂了，“him”指的是Loki。

 

Loki拽住Thor猛地扎入海中，他可不想这个金发的傻大个上当，过于富有责任心的人类有的时候也太耿直，就像他明明已经脱离这片海域，却又不要命地游回来。

他从没游得这样快过，人鱼顾不上自己游出这片海域还是否能够活命，挣扎之中原本就受了重伤的鱼尾渗出更多的鲜血，连被他扯住的Thor都能闻见那股浓烈的血腥味。

Thor只觉得自己的心脏像是被无数根钢针戳扎。

但人鱼快，怪物却更快。

它原本就像是巨大的山峦，即便人鱼拼命朝前游，对它来说恐怕不过是几步之遥。在Thor的视线中，接下来的一切被拉伸成一个诡谲的画面——

不远处仍旧是白晃晃阴沉沉的天，没有浓雾遮盖之后的死亡海域裸露出来，天空相接的部分就像是光明与黑暗的交界，它们并不能融合，只是别扭地碰撞在一起，一如不远处湛蓝的海水与这一端幽绿的浪涛不断地相互拍击。

连血腥的红月也闪烁着凶桀的光辉，似乎在耀武扬威。

但即便是不远处洁净的海面上，太阳也被浓云遮蔽，不曾露半点金面。

属于怪物的巨大的身影却从后方胁逼而至，连伸出的利爪也被红月照耀出冗长的阴影，只用须臾就追上了Loki和Thor，Thor眼睁睁地看着他们头顶上方的天空被巨大的阴影笼罩，在那之后……

尖利的爪子猛地钳起本就伤重的人鱼。

“嘶——！！”

凄厉嘶叫几乎将Thor的心脏剜开，可他的力气是那样渺小，怪物不过是用爪尖一弹，试图拉拽着Loki的海盗就被击飞，Thor贴着海平面足足被推飞十数米远，直到撞上一块礁石，他压下翻涌在喉口的血腥气，险险攀住那块礁石，蓦一回首便见巨怪的利爪扎穿Loki的侧腰。

Loki碧绿的眼睛因为疼痛而睁大，他哀戚地嘶鸣着，金绿色的长尾在半空中无力又凄怆地拍动。

鲜血顺着邪灵漆黑的巨爪蜿蜒流淌，可是落在幽绿混合着黑沉的凶海中，又什么都不能留下。

“No！Loki——！”

克洛诺斯之恶需要发泄，它要在自己的半身面前撕裂他的使者，再吞噬他的力量，以此报复千万年的关押。

所以它现在并不急于杀掉眼前羸弱的半身。

自己是强大的集合，而瞧瞧他又是什么？一个金发蓝眼的人类而已，连自己都不敢面对，又怎能与它为敌？

它故意在他面前不断玩弄手中的人鱼。被羁押千万年的怪物在人鱼身上割裂出一道道的伤痕，Loki因为疼痛挣扎着，他痛苦地嘶鸣呜咽，尽量弓起腰背让伤势集中在后背，与生俱来的本能让他在此刻仍旧尝试保护腹中的孩子，即便力气已经渐渐衰微下去。

他希望Thor能躲得远远的，人类根本救不了他。

所有的一切对Thor都不公平，这个金头发的海盗不过一个来寻求宝藏的冒险者，凭借着些运气在格里诺特岛上存活下来。他既不是神祇，也不是什么海洋生物，事实上Loki是知道Thor真正的愿望的——

金发海盗希望在大海上扬名，但陆地终究才是他真正的归宿。

而不是……在一条属于死亡之海的鱼身上消耗余生。

Loki从来没有责怪过他的人类，趋利避害是生物的本能，Thor应该逃走的。

所以别看，别看着自己被撕碎，快跑！

 

从很久很久了以前起，Thor就知道自己势必要放弃些什么才能得到。

海浪骤然拍上Thor所在的礁石。

凡事均有代价——这是大海教给他的道理。

在此之前，Thor之所以不愿意放弃，是因为他并没有什么真正迫切想要得到的。一次次的冒险不过是长久的流浪，他用外在的强悍武装自己，掠夺那些并不真的渴望的宝藏，而事实上比起宝藏的实际价值，掠夺它们更像是一种证明，证明他并没有输给命运。

巨大的浪头将金头发的海盗整个盖了过去，Loki在锐痛中发出一声低咽。但当海浪不停歇地拍击着那块礁石的时候，原本还在试图战斗的海怪们率先停了下来。

在怪物试图继续在人鱼身上留下又一道伤口的时候，一声低吼忽然在怒涛之中响起。

是的，他要救他的人鱼。

Thor冲了上去。

Thor Odinson从来不是什么好人，他因为贪婪来到这里，又因为愤怒而靠近当时滞留在岸上的人鱼，他是海盗，即便更倾向于一个冒险者，可他仍旧是个劫匪。所以在最初他并不明白自己为何会继承那股力量。而曾经即便他知道自己爱上了人鱼，残存于生存本能中的自私与伪善也在不断劝解他，陆地才是真正的归宿。

他不愿意直面自己的内心，只想保留自以为“正确”的那一面。

他与曾经的克洛诺斯并没有任何区别。

但当他望向那双注视着他的翠绿色眼睛，忽然觉得自己甘愿舍弃人类的身份。

克洛诺斯之恶显然不知道人类为何会突然产生变化。

当它惊骇地发现海神的永恒之枪从那个人类手中被召唤出来之后，它抓住人鱼大退了一步。它现在有些后悔了，刚刚应该立刻吃掉继承神力的凡人。

Thor Odinson没有再给它这个机会。

如果自己生气了，那么就注定要有人要受到惩罚。

而它伤害了自己的人鱼。

所以Thor现在不仅仅是生气，而是暴怒。

怒涛倒卷，当浓云聚集起来的雷暴劈在Thor手中的永恒之枪上时，海盗从礁石上一跃而起！

事实上，他已经不再是海盗了，他已经舍去了人类的躯体，进化为主宰者死亡海域的神明。

但是细细想来，又有什么可在意的呢？

他本就是大海上搏杀的男儿。

他的生命注定会归于海洋，曾经的他落入海军之手，等待也只会是在肋骨上打上海贼的烙印，最后吊死在面向海港的山崖之上，海风终将会带走他的灵魂。

所以，他还有什么不可舍弃的呢？

为什么还要向往光明与陆地？

被Thor从手中抢下人鱼时，怪物惊骇地后退，它的双目圆瞪，焦黑的前爪被永恒之枪整根切断，疼痛在好一会之后才传入那个令人作呕的脑子。

它痛苦地捂住断肢不断后退，长鬃覆盖的四肢掀起巨浪。

但Thor枪头所到之处，污浊的浪头皆会霎时平息。

Thor抱着他的人鱼，身体猝然在半空之中腾旋。雷电不再是因为永恒之枪而汇聚，而是因为Thor本身，他在半空中几乎化作黑金色的雷暴，于电闪雷鸣的震动之中猛地朝着巨怪头颅之上的毒瘤砸撞过去。

劈啪作响雷火裹住了Thor与Loki的身体。

克洛诺斯之恶发出撼天动地的哀嚎，那个如同巨型水母般的恶瘤顷刻间已被雷火击穿。

Thor将人鱼小心翼翼地放在那块礁石上。

之后他转身开始收拾残局。

他追上仓惶想要逃离的邪灵，它身后的须爪此时已经成为拖累，他抓起欺压这片海域数千年的恶源，拎起它的长须，将怪物整个在海面之上摔翻过去。

控制水流的力量终于在这时得到了释放，Thor Odinson命令着那些幽绿色的海水缠卷住邪灵探出的利爪。

剩余的守护者们扑杀而上。

Thor整个人则借助着海浪与风跃到了半空，带着电光与雷火的永恒之枪最终径直贯穿怪物枯槁的咽喉。

那个破碎的黑暗灵魂被他亲手掏出。

偌大而丑陋的怪物轰然倒毙，伴随着翻滚的海水沉没下去，又在深沉的海水之中逐渐分解化为虚无。

但Thor并没有舍弃那一半黑暗的灵魂。

事实上，在怪物倒下的瞬间它就怪叫着扑向Thor的身体。Thor没有拒绝它，那本就是他灵魂的另一半——属于“恶”的另一半。

也只有这样，克洛诺斯剩余的恶才将不会再产生任何威胁。

包括神明在内，没有人能够是一个纯善的聚合体。

Thor早就明白这个道理。他是一个海盗，原本就不会拒绝承认自己的伪善、阴翳、贪婪与自私，拥有它们他才是完整的。而Thor也永远相信，不管是作为海盗还是海神，他都可以战胜这点儿小小的困难。

因为在未来，他还有他的人鱼需要守护。

**

当海洋重新归于平静的时候，月亮也已经从妖冶的红色转变为朦胧之白。

但天空并未放晴，仍旧是阴沉沉的浑浊。

就像是光明与黑暗最终静悄悄的融合，变成了有晴有阴的世界，淅淅沥沥的雨在雷暴之后从天空中砸落下来。

Thor从一个浪头上跳到了礁石上。

他的人鱼正在那里等着他。

“后悔么？”Loki望向他。

在克洛诺斯之恶被Thor吸收之后，守护者们终于可以再次凭借海洋的力量来治愈自己了。Thor并不能分清楚面前的人鱼说的人类还是海洋的语言，不过那并不重要，他只是忽然发现自己已经可以听懂Loki的话了。

成为海神的海盗快活地笑了起来，永恒之枪悄然散成一道金光：“我从不后悔在格里诺特的向你单膝下跪，那个时候你不就扎穿了我的心脏么？”

人鱼轻轻地哽咽一声，抿紧嘴唇，冲他示威似的扬了扬那条金绿色的尾巴。

新的海神抱紧他的人鱼跳下海洋，他们沉入海底，身边盘游着熟悉的守护者。

Loki呼出一口气，伸出手臂环住了他的海神。

“怎么了？”

“肚子有点痛。”

海神的蓝眼睛写满了紧张。

但人鱼毫不介意让他再紧张一点：“你就快要当爸爸了，混账！”

新上任的海神突然呛水了。

END

 

*注：  
1、涡卷形的线角：如图，图片摘自《西方建筑图解词典》，王其钧 著  
图片: https://images-cdn.shimo.im/jzeD9jr2ZyceXn75/image.blob!thumbnail  
2、克洛诺斯：古希腊神话中的第二代众神之王，也是海神。克洛诺斯推翻了他父亲乌拉诺斯的残暴统治后，领导了希腊神话中的黄金时代。文中关于罗马式建筑风格是为了映衬该神话背景，古罗马式建筑对于希腊神话有很好的传承。

 

好啦，这篇暗黑风格的童话短篇就到这里结束了，接下来就坐等桃的画啦～此次有尝试用文字推进一些画面感与镜头感，希望大王有写出来(///ω///)


End file.
